Just can't get enough
by mirandagoshwack
Summary: Lily & James are all set to join the Order. Lily's a trainee healer at St. Mungos.James is the sexy Quidditch hearthrob cum top Auror! So what happens when they are forced to undertake dangerous missions together?Will they give in to the sexual tension?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everybody, this is my second fanfic. Though the starting may look a bit serious, the rest of it is not that serious. set in post Hogwarts era. Hope **

**you guys like it. **

**DISCLAIMER:**** Anything you recognize belongs to JKR. She's the boss!**

**PLEASE, PLEASE REVIEW EVEN IF IT IS TO TELL ME YOU HATE IT.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<strong>

_The room was dimly lit, the flickering candle light casting eery shadows on the walls. The walls, which were adorned in green and silver shades. There_

_were newspaper clippings, all carrying articles on He who must not be Named. At the far corner of the room was an arm chair, a man with long black hair_

_resting on it, facing the fireplace._

_I swallowed as I approached him, my heart pounding,_

_"Severus?"_

_He acknowledged my presence by a curt nod, still not facing me. I continued in a somewhat braver voice,_

_"Sev. You don't have to do this. We are not at Hogwarts anymore. This is the real world, Sev. You can change your ways before it's too late."_

_"Lily, it is too late. The Dark Lord has accepted me. I am one of them now." he said softly pulling the sleeves of his robes up._

_Even in the dim light, there was no mistaking the mark on his forearm, ominously visible, sending shivers down my spine. I closed my eyes and stifled a sob,_

_"Well then, I'll be fighting against you Sev. "_

_He stood up and turned angrily to face me, his face looking even more sallow in the candlelight._

_"What the hell are you talking about, Lily? He didn't, Dumbledore didn't-"_

_I nodded my head, tears rolling down my cheeks._

_"Yes, Severus. I'm in the Order of The Phoenix."_

_He cursed furiously under his breath as he held me by my shoulders, looking into my eyes with his black beady ones._

_"Lily, listen to me. You are barely 19. The last time I checked you were training to be a Healer."_

_"I am, Sev. The course will get over soon and I can start rendering my services to the Order."_

_His face turned red as he processed the information'_

_"Potter will be there too? Blasted Auror that he is now?"_

_I glared at him like I used to back at Hogwarts. He hasn't changed. Not even one bit._

_"What does Potter have to do with this? We are talking about you Sev, your life ! And the choices you have."_

_"I have no choices Lily." he said as he slowly let go of my shoulders._

_I gazed into his eyes, begging him to reconsider his options, hoping that he'll relent. But he didn't. His face remained impassive._

_"Then I guess, neither do I Sev."_

_I said turning around to disapparate far, far away from him..._

* * *

><p>"Lily, you look pathetic." Katy greeted me.<p>

"'morning, Kat." I replied, rubbing my eyes as Katy poured me orange juice.

"No seriously, Lils. What's up?"

"Unlike some people, I had to stay up all night studying Forensic Healing, Anatomy, Antidote-"

"K, K. I get it." said Katy, passing me pancakes.

Katy Sparks has been my best friend since first year at Hogwarts. Soon after graduating, her dad bought us this apartment. The location's perfect, such

that it's close to 'our world' and the muggle world. Because whatever said and done, nothing beats muggle clothing!

"Oh, by the way. Guess who's on this week's cover of _Witch Weekly_?" said Katy excitedly.

"Not me." I commented, helping myself to some waffles.

"James Potter!"

I glared at Katy . She knows how much I despise that good for nothing, fat-headed , egoistic, arrogant berk!

"Oh come on, Lils! He's one of the youngest and best Chasers England has ever had!"

"So what?" I retorted, sipping the orange juice.

" ...and he's super sexy."

I nearly spat the juice as I laughed, "Kat! Look closely. I'm quite certain he's part Troll !"

Katy gaped at me as if I was a troll and shook her head sympathetically.

"Look, what I don't understand is how he can do two things at the same time. I mean, both Quidditch and Auror training!"

I said critically

"Oh, more about 'The Potter Secret to Success' on page 15!" she said pushing the glossy magazine towards me.

"I don't read that garbage!" I retorted.

"Oh, you better read my articles." said Katy as she got up, pointing her wand at the plates.

"Scourgify."

Katy was a reporter at the Daily Prophet. Her job was to interview famous people and write articles about them for the Sunday column. She loved her job

except for one thing, her nosy bitchy boss Rita Skeeter.

"I love your work, Kat!" I said smiling at her.

* * *

><p>Merlin! This was just my second day of internship at St. Mungos and I was already feeling so drained. The senior Healers are bloody brutal ! I've hardly sat down for like 2 minutes the whole day. I checked my watch. Just one more hour and I can go back home, take a bubble bath, probably go for a deep tissue massage...<p>

"Evans! Room 103. Quick!"

Or maybe not. I hurried towards the ordered location, panting slightly as I reached the right corridor. Fixing my gown, I walked inside and nearly died on the spot.

Fuck!

James Potter was lying on the bed, his eyes closed and Mr. Linn , a senior Healer writing reports on a parchment stuck to a clipboard.

I cleared my throat, "Sir?"

"Ah, yes Evans. Mr Potter fractured a few ribs and most of the bones on his right hand. Most of them are in the process of mending, but unfortunately he lost a few bones on his left hand. I've given him Skele Gro. Alas, I'm running late. Just stay overnight and look after him. Here you go, kiddo." he said warmly as he handed me his board and quill.

I stared at his retreating back in shock as I sank down on one of the arm chairs.

Oh my God..

I glanced at Potter's sleeping form. He was dressed in his Quidditch robes, blood splattered on his sides. I got up, sighing. Come on, Lils. You are a professional. You can do this !

As I walked towards him, I couldn't help but let a tiny smile form on my lips. Afterall, I haven't seen Potter since we left Hogwarts. I remember the last thing he told me as I was boarding the Hogwarts Express,

"_Some day, I'll marry you Lily Evans."_

I smiled even more as I thought of my reply,

_"In your dreams, Potter! In your dreams.._"

And here he was, James Potter. Lying on the hospital bed, sleeping..looking so vulnerable, so..real. I lowered myself on my knees as I pointed my wand to his face, cleaning the blood stains. His right hand was half hanging off the edge of the bed. I moved my hand forward, wanting to place his arm back on the bed. However, I had barely touched his arm, when I found myself being turned around roughly, a hand clapped to my mouth as he spoke in a hoarse voice,

"Who are you? What do you think you are doing?"

His other hand was tightly wound around my waist. What the fuck?

He turned me again, more roughly this time and my hair which I had tied in an immaculate bun fell loose around my shoulders as I stared into his hazel eyes in fear.

His eyes widened as he saw my face, "Evans?"

"Let go of me." I said under his hand. Atleast that's what I think I said.

He lowered his hand and continued staring at me, his hot breath tickling my face.

"Potter, you are at St. Mungos. You were injured and I guess unconscious so you were brought here." I explained.

"You work here?" he asked, least bothered that he had faced a near fatal injury.

"Yes. I'm doing my internship from St. Mungos. For now, my job is to watch over you, overnight."

I said uncomfortably.

"So, you and me will spend the whole night in this room?" he asked, not sounding the least bit uncomfortable.

"Yes. Now lie down, please." I ordered.

He obeyed me, smirking as he lay down on the bed his mind probably already busy thinking of ways to torment me. I realised it only when he pulled away,

that I had been holding my breath the whole time... 

Wow. This was going to be a long night..


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you IcingTheCake, M. and Silleri for your reviews. Chapter one was short because I wasn't sure of the respone I'll get. Guys, I really prefer reviews. Anyway, thanks up and coming writer & ShinabaMorotomo for adding Just can't Get Enough to your story alert AiWi,Ayondit and Simo3112 for adding my story to your favourite stories list.**

**PLEASE, PLEASE REVIEW!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2<strong>

"Potter, you'll have to take off your robes so that I can examine your wounds." I said, clearing the table and laying down the clipboard, the quill and my

supply of healing potions on it's rather uneven surface.

As I turned I caught a glimpse of smooth tanned skin and turned back swiftly. Closing my eyes and trying to keep my breathing normal, I shook my head.

OK,let's not get all adolescent about it. He's just an ordinary patient who is injured and I am a professional. This is my job! Hell, I've seen loads of men

shirtless. So turn around and..

Sweet Jesus !

He was pulling his robes off so he couldn't see my face. Couldn't see me practically drooling over his six pack, narrow hips, his muscled, toned arms ;

biceps, triceps and basically all those 'ceps flexing as he struggled to take it off..his broad shoulders, hairless chest..ooh! Thank merlin, he didn't have any

man boobs like all the other patients...

"Lily! Can you help me out of this? My arms are hurting, I think I've broken some bones." his muffled voice snapped me out of my reverie.

Oh crap! Ofcourse his bones are broken! I rushed towards him and held his arm gently as I tugged the robes off him leaving him in only his leather tights.

He blinked as he looked at me, his hand shooting up to mess up his hair. I fought the urge to roll my eyes. Be professional, Lily. I helped him to lie back

but he held my hand ,

"Help me out of my pants."

My heart nearly lurched out of my ribcage on hearing his request. Bloody hell, no ! This was not part of my job . I am not a freaking nurse! But ..well..the

poor guy needed help and the nurses on duty were all blonde bimbos with racks nearly twice my size! There is no way I'm letting them near Potter, oh no!

The last thing I want is an orgy on the hospital premises..

"Evans?"

Oh right. I guess I'll just have to do it on my own. I tucked my fingers into the waistband of his leather tights, making very sure that I could feel the

waistband of his..oh my gosh! Please let it be boxers!..and pushed it down, very carefully trying not to touch any other part of him.

Oh thank Merlin! Boxers. I breathed in relief and noticed they were pale blue in colour with tiny golden snitches. Oh my God! Get a grip, Lily! You are

staring at another person's underwear!

I turned around, folding his pants neatly and reaching for the clipboard trying to look busy.

"I thought you were going to examine me."

I heard him say and I forced myself to stop thinking about his long, toned legs. Well, his body wasn't part troll. That's for sure!

"Yes, of course." I said as I stood beside him and surveyed his ribs. I placed my hands on his chest, gently and leaned down.

"Take deep breaths, please."

"No problem there." he replied, wickedly.

As his chest rose and fell, I traced my fingers over his ribs. For once, I was actually absorbed in work and not thinking of the affect he had on me. I was on

my knees and I ran my fingers over his sides, my eyes widening as I saw scars above his pelvis.

"When did you get these scars? Quidditch or.."

"Snivellus hit me with some ruddy curse a few weeks back." he replied cooly.

I gasped as I digested this piece of information. Face it, Lily ...I've lost Sev. We'll always be on different sides. The next time it could be me taking the curse.

I ran my fingers back to his chest and examined his shoulders. I held his arm and rotated it gently but stopped when I saw him wince.

"So, how bad is it?" he asked, turning his head towards me. I was still on my knees so we were awfully close.

"Most of your ribs have mended, except for the last two. They are floating ribs, not attached to the vertebrae ventrally, so they are... in a sense more

fragile. Your muscles are fine but I think you dislocated your shoulder a few minutes back when you were trying to take off your robes on your own. You

may not have realised it since you are on pain killers but I think the effect's wearing off now."

I said, while surreptitiously admiring the way the moonlight fell on his face, making his eyes look even more mesmerizing.

"Wow. You are good, Lily." he smiled.

"Well. Wizard healing is different then muggles. We have far advanced senses and during training we are made to exploit that to the maximum. Healing is

about touching, feeling..Muggles can't do stuff like what I did just now. They use x-rays, CT scans,MRI-"

"A what?" said James

"Never mind." I said, smiling at him. "I'll get you a nice warm blanket and then give you some potions, OK?"

He nodded at me and closed his eyes while I brought a blanket for him. I covered him almost entirely with it so that only his head was visible. Good, that

will ensure that I don't get distracted.

After I had helped James drink the potions, I pulled up a chair and sat beside him.

"Lily, I thought I'll never see you again. At least not for a very long time." he said, looking at me.

"I thought someone was under the impression that he'll end up marrying me." I teased him.

He laughed throatily as he said, " I am sorry for being such a jerk, Lils. At Hogwarts..by asking you out every time and embarassing you in front of

everyone. But trust me, I'm not like that anymore."

Wow! Finally an apology, an apology from James Potter! This was big news. Maybe the apocalypse is approaching since this can't be..

Oh! There was an owl tapping it's beak against the window pane. I opened it and took the lumpy little package from the owl. It was adressed to James, from..

"Your best fan in the whole world?" I said as I carried it towards James.

"Ahh. Quidditch !" said James as he looked smugly at me. "Go on! Open it."

I unwrapped the brown packaging and unrolled a foot long parchment.

"Do you seriously read these things?" I asked him skeptically.

"Just the interesting bits. Read parts of it aloud and you'll see."

I turned my eyes on the letter and read out whatever I saw first ,

_"Spectacular throw you made in last season's match against Ireland.."_

"Go on."

_"...makes me wish if you could throw me like that into your heart's goalhoop."_ I stopped as I saw James guffawing.

"Don't be rude Potter. This girl obviously has a serious crush on you!"

"Go on."

_"James, oh James let me be your heart's desire_

_Chase me like your privates' on fire_

_Baby hit me, smack me, beat me like a beater_

_For I'm your true quaffle, you are my true chaser_

_And together we'll catch the snitch like a seeker_

_Coz' if it's love it ain't no fun if it ain't rough."  
><em>

I was trying my best to not laugh while James was making no such effort at all. I watched him disapprovingly as he gasped,

"Privates' on fire."

"James, you won't have any fans left if you behave like this." I said as I rolled up the parchment and took out a small box from the package.

"What's this?" I asked handing it to James.

"Flowers ." he replied as he tapped the top of the box with his fingers, holding it a bit away from him. There was a soft

'pop'

and I blinked my eyes to see James Potter holding a bouquet of...lilies !

Pointing it towards me he smiled saying, "For you, 'MLady."

Inspite of shouting at myself over and over again not to blush, I did exactly that. Crap! No, Lily don't give in so easily.

"Interesting choice of flowers, I must say." I said, placing the bouquet on the table.

"Yeah. I think I mentioned about my favourite flowers in this week's issue of _Witch Weekly_."he said, closing his eyes again.

"You should get some rest, James."

"So, are you seeing someone?" he asked, ignoring me.

"Yes. There's this guy in the Auror Department. Duke Hastings."

"No way! Not that little chicken!" he snorted.

"Excuse me, Jake is a very kind man and we've been on many dates together." I retorted.

James looked at me and smirked. OK, I didn't like where this conversation was going,

"James, you need rest."

"What do you see in him?" he asked, staring at the ceiling." Are you guys getting serious or is it just..? Have you both..?"

I flushed and turned my back towards him. How dare he ask me such personal matters! And why the hell did he sound so...uptight?

"Jealous?" I asked, as I turned and kneeled down beside him.

He snorted and turned his head away so that I couldn't see his face.

"Why did you nearly attack me when I touched your arm ?" I said, hoping to change the topic.

"Auror training by Mad Eye. Constant vigilance!"

"Hmm. I could use that. I'm an annoyingly sound sleeper."

"Yeah, I know."

OK, WHAT ?

"How do you know?" I asked trying to sound casual as he turned to lock his hazel eyes with mine.

"I used to sneak into the Girls Dorms in Hogwarts, ocassionaly to stare at you while you slept."

"What? But..but..you can't! Guys can't enter the girls dorms. No way !"

"Babe, you are talking to a Marauder." he smirked, sounding exactly like his conceited 17 year old self.

OK, this is awkward. I really didn't want to know that.

"You look beautiful when you sleep. So peaceful ...serene. Whenever you feel cold you'll curl up in an adorable fetal position and...you talk in your sleep at

times. Always about homework , Katy, Snivellus.." he finished coldly.

I stared back at him, not having the strength to look away. This was intimate. Far too intimate for my liking. This guy has watched me sleep. Merlin!

"Everytime you used to mutter things in your sleep, I would lean closer to you , straining my ears, hoping to hear my name." he said softly, his face inches from mine.

"And ...did I say your name?" I whispered

"Once. The night I returned from the forest, covered in blood and limping."

I winced on being reminded of that particular night. Being a prefect, I was on patrol duty. Remus wasn't feeling well so I had to patrol alone. It was me

who had seen Potter first. Covered in blood, a few teeth knocked out and limping. I half carried him all the way to Madam Pomfrey's.

"I thought you were on bed rest!" I said incredulously.

"Nothing cured me better than hearing you say my name in your sleep. Not 'Potter'. You called me 'James'..perhaps for the first time." he said, smiling at me.

"Go to sleep, James. It's getting late." I said softly as I got up, turning to move. I stopped as I felt his fingers close around my wrist and I turned to look into his tired eyes.

"Sleep close to me."

OK. He's your patient. You have to serve him, Lily. I sighed as I sat on the chair, conjured a pillow with my wand and rested my head on the pillow which I

had placed on the tiny table beside his bed. He smiled as he watched me and I closed my eyes. Woah! I didn't know I was so tired. Within seconds, I

could feel my body relaxing ...Well, I know I'm supposed to watch over him...but...I'm just..pretending to sleep...soon, he'll be...asleep...and I...

* * *

><p>I opened my eyes and saw James's face. He was still asleep and ..<p>

Oh, Fuck!

I got up and checked my watch. 4 am. It's OK. Healer Linn comes only at 7. Thank Merlin! James suddenly turned in his sleep and moved his arms

effortlessly. Oh! That's good. He can get discharged today. I was just about to leave to get the necessary papers when Katy entered, a smile of

exhilaration spreading across her face.

"Yes! What luck. Hey Lils." she panted, looking at me .

"Kat! What are you doing here?" I asked, stepping in front of her.

"Work. Guess who I'm supposed to interview?"

"Oh no, oh no. No, Kat. Merlin! "

I said as we both turned to look at James who was now lying on his face, the blanket slipping down to reveal his tanned bare back.

"He sleeps like an angel." Kat sighed as I rolled my eyes.

"Kat. Just wait for three hours. We are going to discharge him soon. Then he's all yours, OK?" I said, leading her back towards the door.

"Hey. I'm waiting here. You spent the whole night with him? Byotch !"

Oh God. I can't handle this.

"And why is your hair down?" she asked, running her fingers through my long hair.

"Fuck! I forgot. Last night.. I..He.."

"What were you guys doing?" Katy asked and before I could stop her, she was lifting up the blanket.

"Katy, no!" I snarled angrily.

I watched her turn around , a wicked grin on her face,"You expect me to believe that nothing happened when your patient is none other than the nation's

hottest Quidditch star lying on your bed in nothing more than a pair of boxer shorts?"

"No Kat, nothing happened. This is a hospital! So unless you want me to get kicked, please shut up." I snapped

"Ladies? Is there a problem here?"

Oh no.

We turned to look at James who was blinking his eyes and looking at us sheepishly.

"Hi, I'm Katy Sparks. A huge fan and reporter from the Daily Prophet-"

"Interviews can wait. Where's my star Chaser?Ahhh, Linn is he all right?" said a burly, surly looking tall man with greying hair as he marched inside,

followed by Healer Linn.

Oh my God. What was going on?

"Evans!" shouted Mr Linn."This is Mr. Hutch, Coach of England's team. Is James ready for discharge?"

"Yes sir." I squeaked , as I hurried to fill in the forms.

"And fix your hair."

I looked miserably at Katy who hurriedly pointed her wand at my hair, performing her favourite hair styling charms while I scribbled on the forms.

"Mr Potter. You'll have to sign here." I said meekly as I handed him the parchment and quill.

While he signed he looked at his Coach who turned to look at me. I smiled nervously while he nodded. OK. What was that?

"Linn, if you don't mind I think the team can use Miss Evans here. "

Fuck! I stared at James, my eyes wide with shock as he winked at me.

"We can't afford wasting precious time. Next week, the match is in Albania. we could really do with a healer."

"Of course Coach. Evans, start packing!" Mr Linn barked at me, "Anything for Quidditch, Hutch! Just promise to win that cup this year."

Oh my God...Why was this happening to me?


	3. Chapter 3

**A/n : Hey everybody!Thank you Shakespearestwinsister,**** Eloise5230,Jacki James**** Criss Potter,BlueJeanMistress, Silleri and PrincessDripDrop for your encouraging reviews! :D****  
><strong>

**Thank you PrincessDripDrop,etuaip,silleri,nine-orcids,,EmCullenIsMyTeddyBear,,mango91,.318 and daughterofhorses for adding Just Can't Get Enough on Story Alert :)**

**Also, thank you Eloise5230,Shakespearstwinsister,dead-is-the-cat,iamnumbernine,Ginny'sPenPal,reinadelsol2389,MissxLilyxEvans and beeperfection for adding my fanfic to your Favourite Story lists. :)**

**PLEASE REVIEW! IT MEANS A LOT TO ME.**

**Disclaimer: ****Anything you recognize belongs to J.K.R !**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3<strong>

Someone kill me! I can't do this. There's no way I'll walk around wearing..this! This is ridiculous and sexist ! I'm going to march straight upto Coach Hutch and tell him I can't wear this. Bleeding hell..I'm a Healer! Not a slutty Veela ! I glanced back at my reflection and tried pulling the short, tight skirt down. When the Coach first handed me my 'uniform', I was thrilled to see the scarlet and gold colours. It reminded me of the Gryffindor robes. But it was only later, when I was told to try it on in the changing rooms that I realized it was a sleeveless strappy golden top, awfully low cut and an extremely short scarlet skirt which barely covered my ass! This has to be some sort of dirty joke. Maybe , this is a form of ragging. Yeah!

"Evans? Does it fit alright?" I heard Coach Hutch's booming voice.

This is for your own good, Lily. You can do this. If this is how my internship is going to be, then so be it. I'm a Gryffindor. Yes, good.

"Yes, Coach."

"Well , come out then. Team meeting in my office. Now."

Oh God. No, no, NO !

"Yes, Coach."

I took a deep breath and pushed the door open. Thankfully there was nobody outside. I hurriedly walked towards the exit of the changing rooms. The door was towards the left of the corridor. I was just about to open it when someone else entered from the other side. I shrieked and closed my eyes as I felt strong arms around my waist.

"Lily! Lily, are you alright."

I opened my eyes to find a pair of gorgeous hazel eyes staring back at me.

"James.." I breathed.

K. This was embarrassing. My arms were around his neck as if I was clinging onto dear life. He raised me up slowly, his hands still around my waist as he brushed a few strands of hair out of my face. I stared back at him, my heart racing. Oh God..let go of me you ass!It was as if he had heard me. He lowered his arms, reluctantly and his hand shot up to mess up his hair as his eyes roamed over my body. His gaze was so intense, a sinful smile forming on his lips as his eyes went up and down..once...thrice...five times!

I crossed my arms across my chest and frowned at him. He shook his head as he turned away , holding the door open for me , apparently going for the chivalrous stint. I've had enough experience with that. Holding my breath, I walked out feeling extremely vulnerable knowing that Potter was right behind me.

We walked together quietly towards the office. James pushed the door open and we entered. There were around half a dozen people inside, sitting with Coach Hutch...Oh God! I just wanted to die.

"Evans, there you are! Team, meet Lily Evans, the team's Healer."

There were excited murmurs and...catcalls! I stared at my feet, my cheeks flushing.

"James, the costume's perfect! Albania's looks like a hag infront of her!"

I didn't bother registering the compliment. All that I could think of was that James was the one! He chose this bloody outfit.

No wonder the sodding rascal was checking me out.

"Gentlemen, Lily is part of the team now. Remember, we are one single, strong impenetrable unit. Men !" Coach blew his whistle " Introduce yourself."

"Charles Higgins, Keeper." said a red-haired, tall well-built guy and I smiled at him. I knew him from Hogwarts. He was my senior by two years and was the

Captain of Hufflepuff's team.

"Brandon Kirke, Chaser." said an amazingly good looking brown haired guy as he winked at me.

"James Potter, Chaser and Team Captain." rang Potter's voice sharply and I looked away from Brandon, blushing furiously. K! What was that?

"Dave Jacob, Chaser." said a cheerful looking blond haired guy who I instantly recognized to be my senior by a year in Hogwarts. Gryffindor.

"Fabian Prewett, Beater."

"Giddian Prewett, Beater."

I turned to look at two red-haired men with identical grins spreading on their faces. I have never seen them before but the name Prewett sounded familiar.

"Hey , are you Molly's elder brothers ? She was in the fifth year when I joined." I said and they nodded their heads, beaming at me. Hey, I was really starting

to like the Team.

"Jenna Hanks, Seeker." said a thin , short brunette who looked rather shy. I smiled at her. Poor thing..she was the only girl in the team and by the looks of it,

no one even regarded her as a girl. I saw Coach nodding at me.

"Lily Evans, Healer" I said and everybody clapped , thumping each other on the back and yelling "We'll kick Albania's ass!"

I laughed and saw Brandon looking at me. OK..

"We leave tomorrow. Everyone, have a good night's sleep and come to the stadium on time. Portkey leaves at 7:30 am."

* * *

><p>"So...How was it?" asked Katy as she brought me a cup of hot cocoa.<p>

"OK. I love the Team." I said, sipping the drink.

"You mean you love the Captain of the Team, right?" she asked, innocently.

I rolled my eyes, "Hey, what do you know about Brandon Kirke? Chaser."

Katy's eyebrows shot up as she replied, " He did his education from America. After James, he's the most popular Quidditch player. Extremely good looking, though..even better than James. His grandma was a Veela. Why are you asking?"

"Well, he was ..sort of checking me out."

Katy's eyes went wide as she let out her shrill, silvery laugh.

"Merlin! You sly little cow, Lily Evans! Now you even have International Quidditch players crushing on you!"

"He does not have a crush -" I began but stopped as I heard the doorbell ring. We both jumped from bed, running toward the door. Katy pushed me aside as she looked through the peep hole.

"Holy cow ! It's Brandon Kirke!" she whispered, looking excitedly at me.

I looked down at my clothes. Pale pink shorts, white tank top and bunny slippers. Oh God..

Katy opened the door and we both feigned surprise with perfection.

"Brandon! What a pleasant surprise!" I said before Katy could say anything.

Brandon's eyes travelled up and down while I waited patiently, a smile plastered on my face. Geesh! What's with all of them?

"Lily, I'm sorry for not sending an owl but I was hoping if you could check my wrist. " he said, smiling.

"Oh. Of course, come in." I said as he entered . I made him sit on one of our plushy sofas and sat down next to him. He held out his wrist and I examined it.

"So, Lily..After the match, do you wanna have dinner with me? I mean, if you don't have any other plans." he hesitated.

I flicked my wand, pointing it at his wrist and performed the spell. I had known the moment I examined his wrist that he hadn't come for just healing the minor sprain.

"Yeah, sure."

He smiled, getting up and said,

"Well, I'll see you tomorrow then."

* * *

><p>I was early, way too early. I checked my watch again and turned around. No, I was the only one at the stadium.I tugged at my traveling robes, underneath which I was wearing my..bah..uniform.<p>

"All set for the date, Evans?"

rang out a cold voice and I turned to look into the stunning hazel eyes of James Potter.

How the hell did he know?

"Good morning, Captain." I said, smiling at him.

His eyes narrowed, he moved closer to me till I had to raise my head to look into his eyes.

His eyes gave it all away. I knew he was furious..but I could see something more in those hazel orbs..

"Potter !"

We both nearly jumped as we turned to see DUKE walking towards us. Oh my God..What the -?

"Hastings."said James coldly.

"Lily, babe! You are early! I hope you are not feeling cold. Come here!" he said while I walked uncertainly towards him. As he enveloped me in his strong

arms, I inhaled his musky smell and relaxed.

"I missed you, Duke. What are you doing here?"

"The Ministry sent me for protecting the Team. I wasn't interested but as soon as I was informed that you were Healer, I apparated here."

I closed my eyes as he bent down to kiss me. Duke and me still haven't made things official. It confuses me when he acts like the perfect boyfriend at times

and then goes around pretending as if we are just friends.

"James , Hastings!" I pulled away from Duke's embrace to see Brandon walking towards the stadium with the Prewett brothers.

"Hey Lily." he said, winking at me.

I felt Duke's arm tighten around my waist as he glared at Brandon.

"Kirke, nice to meet you mate."

Merlin! Fortunately, I saw Jenna and rushed to greet her.

"Hi, Jenna!"

She looked uncertainly at me and smiled. "Hey, Lily."

"Nice broom." I commented lamely. Oh God. We have nothing in common.

"Thanks." she said, while glancing sideways. She wasn't looking at me. I turned to see James flying, doing a couple of complicated dives. I rolled my eyes muttering

"Show off." under my breath.

"Excuse me? " said Jenna, incredulously.

"Nothing. Don't you think your Captain is a bit..full of himself."

I asked, hoping to engage her. Katy says that the easiest, most fool proof way for women to be friends is gossip.

"No way. James is an incredibly caring, understanding, sweet, charming..good looking Captain who-who.." she trailed off, red blotches forming on her pale cheeks.

"Oh my God! You fancy him." I laughed, as she blushed even more furiously.

"No !" she said weakly.

"It's written all over your face."

I said, nudging her.

"Watch it, you ..freaking..tomato head!" she said bitterly.

Tomato head? No, don't laugh, Lily. Too late, laugh came out in big bursts as I walked away from her towards Duke. He raised a brow as he watched me gasping for breath.

"What's up ?"

"Don't tell anyone but the Seeker, Jenna. She has a crush on Potter. "

"Does she?" asked Duke with feigned shock.

"I teased her and she called me Tomato Head. You should have seen her-"

"And what about you, Lily?"

he said, ignoring me.

"W-what do you mean?" I asked, looking at Duke. He shrugged and looked away.

"Duke. You have no right to ask me these questions when you are not even my-"

"Ahh. Team, get ready. Portkey leaves in 30 seconds."

We turned to see Coach Hutch marching towards us along with Charles and Dave, carrying a Golden cup. James landed and stood next to me as we touched the now brightly shining cup. I moved closer to him and away from Duke as I felt the familiar uncomfortable feeling of something pulling at my navel..

* * *

><p>"..passing the Quaffle from Jacob to Kirke. Ooh narrowly missed by the bludger! Nice work Dragomir...and Kirke heading towards the goalhoop..passes to<p>

Potter and..Potter scores ! Spectacular! England in lead hundred and fifty to eighty !"

Oh my God ..I leaned over the railings of our Team's box as I stared at James. He was brilliant! Flying effortlessly, lashing through the air and pounding his

fists as the crowd cheered. They love him, I realized as I hugged myself happily.

It was cold outside but the box had been magically heated so that I was in my 'uniform' without freezing to death. I turned around and caught Duke staring

at me. He looked away uneasily as I stared at him. Ha!

I walked upto the back of the box and pushed open the door leading to the common Women's Bathroom. All the various VIP boxes had routes leading here. I

was in England's VIP box. As I entered one of the clean cubicles, I heard footsteps.

"When will they start attacking? I don't understand why we have to wait in-"

"Cissy, wait. We need to check first." I heard a low voice.

Crap. I desperately took out my wand muttering,

_"Protego."_

_"Homenum Revalio."_

I heard gasps and the witch with the low, obnoxious voice snarled.

"Well, well what do we have here."

_"Reducto"_

_"Stupefy."_

We yelled at the same time and as the cubicle's door was blasted apart, I saw the flash of red light from my wand miss Bellatrix and hit Narcissa instead.

"You little bitch!_ CRUCIO_ !"

Pain shot through my body as I was thrown up in the air. My limbs contracted and I screamed, as if my very blood was on fire. I heard her manic laughter as I

crumbled to the bathroom floor.

_"Stupefy."_

I saw red light through my closed eye lids and felt someone shaking me..

"Lily. Are you alright? What did she-?"

I opened my eyes and looked into Duke's worried face."Duke. Hurry up. They are going to attack. You have to give orders for evacua-"

But my voice was drowned by a huge explosion, the force of which seemed to have shook the entire stadium.

"Merlin.." Duke gasped as he stood up, looking from me to the door.

"Go.." I gasped

I lay there for what felt like hours. Finally, when I felt strong enough, I pointed my wand at myself muttering healing charms under my breath. Holding the remaining side of the blasted door, I stood up, shakily. As I shuffled painfully towards the stadium, I could here screams. People were running away, others were disapparating. There was a huge crater in the centre of the ground and I realised with a jolt, James and Duke standing on it's circumference fighting four deatheaters, all wearing cloaks and masks, standing diamterically opposite.

Forgetting the throbbing pain in my limbs, I ran towards them, shooting hexes at the Death Eaters. They were taken by surprise and two of them were stunned by Duke and James.

_"Avada Kedavra."_

The flash of green light missed me by inches. I ducked, shooting hexes at them when it happened.

_"Avada Kedavra."_

I watched in a mixture of horror and surprise as there was once again a flash of Green light and it hit the Death Eater who had tried to kill me. As he fell, I saw the outstretched arm of the second Death Eater.

No..no..It couldn't be.

And then several things happened in the next few seconds. Duke slashed his wand through the air, aiming to kill the last Death Eater as I screamed,

_"Petrificus Totalus."_

As his rigid body fell, I saw the Death Eater take off his mask as he gave me one last agonized look before turning on the spot, Disapparating..

"What the fuck do you think you are doing, Evans? I know Snivellus was your bloody best friend in Hogwarts but -"

James's voice was stifled as we turned around to see a dozen more Death Eaters apparating . We were outnumbered. We were going to die. This was it.

Panic doused my heart like ice-cold water, numbing my senses. It all happened so quickly that I could barely register what I was doing. As I felt James's arm

around my waist as he turned on the spot, my hand groped around for Duke but I was too late..

" No !" the blood curdling scream escaped my throat as our feet hit the ground. I collapsed on the ground, tears of resentment, loss and mostly self-hatred

threatening to overpower me.

"Lily, it's OK."

"No James, it's not bloody okay! Duke.."

"Is safe and will be safe."

"What the hell are you-"

"I flung my invisibility cloak over him as soon as Snape disapparated. The Death Eaters would have left by now and he's still under your charm. No one would

have seen him and thanks to you he wouldn't have been able to do anything stupid either." he finished bitterly as he walked away.

It was only then that I began noticing the surroundings. We were in a forest with huge trees, quite spaced out, their canopies stretching overhead allowing

sunlight to stream through in narrow, brilliant beams. The grass was a lovely shade of the lightest green with flowers, herbs and mushrooms growing..

"Where are we?" I asked as I followed James.

"A Forest."

"Um. I sort of figured that out myself. Thank you very much."

James stopped as he turned to face me, an amused smile forming on his lips.

"A forest in Albania."

"What?" I said incredulously as he laughed.

"Evans! You can't apparate or disapparate from one country to another. Why do you think we use Portkeys?"

"So that we can travel in groups and even to places where we've never been to!" I said defensively.

"Lily, Portkeys work only after being authorized. If you are so certain you can apparate all the way to your apartment, go ahead and try." he said wickedly,

leaning against a tree.

"Fine." I took a deep breath and closed my eyes as I imagined my bedroom, concentrating harder than I usually did and turned on the spot. Atleast that's

what I wanted to do, but the air around me suddenly turned..solid. James laughed as I staggered and fell down.

I frowned as he sat beside me.

"See what I mean. I thought muggles too need something..what was it veera?"

"Viza." I laughed as he stood up,

"Get up and start walking.I've been here only once before and it's not exactly a habitat for fluffy little animals." he said as he walked ahead, not even looking

at me.

"Um. And where exactly are we going?" I said as I struggled to walk on my stilletoes. Merlin ! I took off one shoe and had barely stepped on the ground

when I screamed.

"What ?" said James worriedly as he crouched near me. I had stepped on a thorn accidently and tiny drops of scarlet, shining blood were oozing out now.

Yet, as I clutched my feet, I was aware of my entire body throbbing with pain. My head was spinning and the last thing I remember was hearing Bellatrix's

jeering in my mind as I fainted..

* * *

><p><em>Severus was standing before me. He pointed his wand at the Death Eater who had tried to kill me.<em>

_"Avada Kedavra."_

_I saw the flash of green light and saw him falling. Oh no..oh no..James was now pointing his wand at Sev. No! No..I jumped infront of James, ready to take the curse _

_. I won't let anyone hurt my Sev , my Sev ..who had killed a Death Eater. My Sev..who was trapped..I finally could understand why Sev couldn't come back._

_But as his curse hit me, I was thrown up in the air and every muscle in my body was throbbing with pain, pain which was beyond anything I have ever _

_experienced...and I heard her laughing..Bellatrix Lestrange._

My eyes flew open and I realised my cheek was resting against someone's firm chest. I looked up to see James, carrying me in his arms!

"James?"

"Oh! Good to have you back. I was starting to miss your constant bickering. By the way, I pulled out the offensive, dangerous thorn which-"

"Bellatrix used the Cruciatus Curse on me."

He stopped dead on hearing my words and gripped me even more tightly. I looked into his hazel eyes which now looked...murderous.

"James you can put me dow-"

"When did this happen?"

"I was in the top box, watching the match. I felt like going to the bathroom and was inside one of the cubicles when I heard her and Narcissa talking. I was

planning to eavesdrop but they found me and-"

"What the fuck was Duke doing?" he shouted as he slowly let me down, holding my hands firmly and pulling me close.

"H-he saved me James. Bellatrix could have k-killed me." I stammered.

"Bloody chicken! What was the Ministry even thinking? I thought they'll send Sirius, Remus or Kingsley! Hell, even Peter would have done better-"

"James, it's OK. Everyone evacuated on time. Nobody is hurt. Their plan didn't work properly, right. Maybe this was a panick attack, you know to bring fear in

the minds of the innocent. Maybe they wanted to kill, but you and Duke thwarted their..." I trailed off as I saw James shake his head.

"What?" I said, irritably.

"You've been bloody hit by a Cruciatus Curse because of neglect on your boyfriend's part and while I curse the blithering idiot, you talk about others and say

how no body is hurt?" he finished gently, as he looked into my eyes. He leaned down and inspite of myself, I felt a shiver down my spine. Was he going to

kiss me? Oh he was! His lips were barely inches from mine.

"Just try thinking about yourself first, now that we are alone in this forest." he whispered as he let go off my hands and walked ahead.

My heart thudded disapointedly. No! I mean..in relief, right? I didn't want him to kiss me right? Then why did I shiver when he said 'we' and 'alone' ?

I shook my head and followed him. I wasn't wearing any shoes ! Darn..

"James! Wait. I'm not wearing any shoes."

"You are a witch, Lily."

Bloody bastard. He knows perfectly well why I had called him. Fine! I'll take my ruddy top off. Thank God I was wearing a long cami beneath. My red bra

straps were showing, damn ! Shoes, Lily ! I really need some shoes. I slashed my wand over my golden top and watched it getting torn neatly in two parts.

This wasn't enough. I needed more cloth. This won't even be enough for making even slippers! No sooner had I thought that, a bundle of red and gold flew

through the air and fell at my feet. Oh great, just purrfect ! Now, he decides to be charitable when I've ripped my top in two!

I sat on the ground as I unravelled his robes. Merlin! I can make_ boots_ out of these! I haven't really transfigured clothes into shoes before, but this was my

best and only option. Concentrating hard, I set to work and after a minute I looked down proudly at the boots which I had made! Yes, I tried them on

and tried walking. Not bad..Now where the hell is James? I looked ahead to see him leaning against a tree, cocking his head to the side and a curious smile

forming on his lips. But worse..I realised with a sudden jolt, was the fact that he was now shirtless..

Crap...not again. !


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks Shakespeaarstwinsister nd BlueJeanMistress for your reviews :D**

**DISCLAIMER:anything you recognize belongs to J.K.R**

**PLEASE DO REVIEW !**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4<strong>

I have seen him shirtless before. Once. But that was different, he was in bed.. Now as he leaned against the tree, cocking his head to the side , a carefree

adorable smile forming on his lips..I knew one thing for sure. James Potter was dangerous, far too dangerous for me. My heart was threatening to break

free from it's confines. I was breathing heavily. I could feel the heat rushing to my cheeks as I forced myself to not look at his bare chest. He was walking

towards me, his smile bordering on wicked.

"Nice work, Evans. Now come on, continue walking."

That was all. It was so unfair how he could be so composed when I was in a hell of a flustered state. I stared at his back as he walked ahead.

Nonchalance..yes, be nonchalant.

"If we can't apparate to England , what the hell are we going to do?" I said as we walked through the forest. We were going deeper, the trees were

growing closer and it was getting darker.

"I'll call Sirius in a while. We need to find a safer place first."

What the fuck?

"Um.I don't think a Patronus will be a good idea, Potter."

"I never said anything about a Patronus."

I waited for him to continue, but he didn't. He was frustrating me. I didn't like the way he was behaving. Walking around shirtless, ignoring me and

well..walking around shirtless!

We were nearing a narrow path surrounded by thickly growing hedges. I stopped and looked around. This looked scary...

"Dead end?"

"Not really, Evans. We'll have to squeeze our way through." he said, turning to me.

"You are joking! That looks dangerous, James. What if we get..stuck?"

"We'll blast our way through." he replied casually.

I didn't like his idea, not even one bit. But what other choice did we have?

I watched him enter between the hedges. He turned so that he was facing one side of the hedge and started walking sideways. I swallowed and walked

towards him, turning sideways too.

"So, Evans. Looks like Kirke is in for a sad shock."

"You think he'll be thinking of a stupid date when he was just attacked a few hours ago?" I retorted.

"Well, he was one of the first persons to fly out of the stadium."

"Oh." I said without thinking, "I mean, that was the right thing to do, right?"

"Running away?"

"Showing others the way."

"Haha. Right Jenna, Dave and Charles followed him. The Prewett brothers stayed behind though."

"They were fighting?"

"Helping people to evacuate."

"Oh. I just don't get it. Why would they attack in Albania?" I said, edging closer to him as it was getting darker.

"Dumbledore always said how Albania was special for him."

I shivered as I realised who he was talking about.

"Dumbledore knows a lot about his past, doesn't he?" I said as I moved a few branches aside.

"Dumbledore was his teacher at Hogwarts. Yes. He suspected that Voldemort had arrived here in his teens. That's why I've been to this forest before.

Dumbledore's orders."

I stopped abruptly as he finished.

"James..You mean..he has been here before? T-this f-f-forest?" I stammered as I looked into his hazel eyes and suddenly held his forearm.

"Hey, relax. That happened years ago. Don't worry. You are with me.I'll never let anything happen to you. Lily," he held my hands as he looked into my eyes

"I swear..I'll die to save you."

I was taken aback by his words. As I stared into his hazel eyes, I saw the sincerity in them. He was serious..dead serious. No one has ever said something

like that to me before. There was silence , interrupted only by our heavy breathing. I moved closer to him and was aware of my eyes brimming with tears.

"Lily.." he whispered softly as he brushed a tear from my cheek. His thumb was caressing my cheek and he leaned down so that our faces were inches apart.

"I'm sorry, but what you just said now..it was so ..sincere and.."

"I meant every word, Lily. I'll give up my life for you." he whispered as he tilted my chin towards him. "But it won't be much since he'll kill you anyway." he

laughed as he moved away.

Bloody jerk! Fucking asshole. Dickhead. Arrogant, conceited idiot.

"Hmm. I don't need you to protect me! I'm sure I can bring him down and..if not me then my son will." I said smugly as we continued walking.

"Your son? Seriously, Lily?"

"What? Yes! My son..or daughter will destroy him. I know it. I can just feel it.."

"So if you fail to 'bring him down', you think your son will do it for you?" he snorted.

"James! Look..Dumbledore's not doing it!You and your whole team of Aurors haven't even faced him yet. He's too powerful..way too powerful and

dangerous."

"And you think your son can do it?"

I blushed as I cursed myself for sharing with him my biggest dream. My deepest secret..How my son..or daughter..would be the one to destroy

you-know-who. It happened years ago. When I was in Hogwarts. I had a strange dream..I don't know if it was even a dream since it was so vivid. I had

seen a young boy, a boy who was duelling you-know-who and I had seen him, you-know-who collapsing..dead..I still remember the dream..crystal clear and I

knew the moment I had seen his eyes, my eyes...that he was my son..But the most unnerving fact was how familiar he looked..

James wouldn't understand. How could he? I shouldn't have confided in him. I haven't even told Katy or Sev..

"What if he's our son?" James's voice snapped me out of my trance.

We both had stopped. James was looking..nervously at me and as I stared at his messy black hair, long nose, chisseled features..I realised with a jolt why

that boy had looked so familiar.

"He could be."

He snorted and continued walking. I felt numb suddenly. This was awkward. I hated James in Hogwarts! How could I dream about that boy then? Could he

really be our son? Did I want him to be our son? As I sneaked a glance at James, I was aware of a sudden warmth in the pit of my tummy travelling all the

way down, between my legs and ..

"Owww..OUCH !" I shrieked as I looked behind to see my cami stuck in a bush full of thorns. A few thorns had pierced through the thin material, grazing my

skin. James held my hand, "Stop moving. What is it with you and thorns?" he said as he pulled me towards him.

I heard a ripping sound and stared at my cami in shock. One side of it was completely torn off, exposing my waist and the top of my skirt.

I glared at James while he laughed, "I would have offered you my robes but you already used them. Seriously, you look hot, Evans. I swear!"

As he let go off me and continued walking I couldn't help but smile. We were nearing the other end. Finally when we reached, I saw a huge cave and more trees.

"Now what?" I said as James walked towards the cave. I followed him and entered it.

"I lived here with Sirius for a week when we were sent by Dumbledore."

"Oh." I gasped, as I watched him light a fire. The cave looked ..well..oddly homely. I sat beside James on a rock and hugged my knees to my chest as I

watched him pull out a rectangular mirror from his pocket. What the fuck? Who cares what he looks like?

"Sirius."

I was rolling my eyes when I heard Sirius's voice. Oh my God! I peered into the mirror and saw not James's reflection, but Sirius Black !

"Prongs, mate! I heard about the attack. Ministry has just arranged a Portkey. Where are you?"

James turned the mirror sideways and then looked back into it.

"Got it. Hey, is that Evans?"

"Hi Sirius." I breathed.

"Sweet. See you then, bro." he said, winking at James. As James put the mirror back into his pocket, I stood up. I never really got to pee considering how I

was nearly killed.

"Where are you going?" James said, leaning back on the rock, stretching his arms over his head.

"I'll be back in a minute." I said, trying hard to ignore his abs.

I walked outside and found the perfect spot behind a huge tree, surrounded by bushes. I was just going to head back to the cave when I heard a strangled

chirping sound. I held my wand out as I walked towards the source of the sound. There was a huge pond at the end of the clearing and I realized with a jolt

that the water looked greenish-black in the dark.

_"Lumos."_

I saw the tiny creature. It was a bird, a dove..It was hurt and flapping it's wings hopelessly trying to keep itself from drowning. Oh my God. I had to save the

poor thing. How?

_"Wingardium leviosa."_

Nothing happened.

I tried again. The bird was sinking now. No! I had to save it. Without a second's hesitation, I dived into the water and swam towards the writhing bird.

"Hey, birdie. Relax. It's gonna be fine. I'll heal you."

I cradled the dove to my chest and it stopped flapping it's wings and cooed. I smiled as I pointed my wand at it's hurt legs and wings. I held it in my hands

and raised it in the air. It flapped it's wings and took a nervous step forward before finally taking off.

I watched it fly away, smiling happily. Great! I should better get back to the cave. The moon was shining in the midnight blue sky casting eery shadows on

the pond's surface. As I started swimming towards the shore, I felt something ...a hand clasp around my ankle. I screamed and kicked..someone. With

growing panick, I realised I was being pulled under. I kicked my legs, pointing my wand towards the water, unable to think of what to do. The person was

pulling me further down, pulling me with more strength now. I flailed my arms desperately, looking for something..anything to hold onto. But I was in the

middle of the pond.I screamed but only the water heard me. I knew my only option was to fight the creature. As dangerous and frightening the choice

sounded, I knew it was my only choice..if I wanted to stay alive.I took a deep breath , closed my eyes and my mouth as I felt the water rushing past my ears

. I opened my eyes to see pitch black water. I pointed my wand towards my feet as I continued kicking, thinking _"Lumos"_ in my mind.

It was not a person. Worse...it was an inferi. I saw it's long black hair, bony fingers and sockets without any eyes . My heart was pounding in my throat as I

pointed my wand at it, but it kicked it away. I was wandless, being pulled under this dark pond by an inferi. It was then that it happened, sheer panic

overpowered me, numbing my senses. My legs felt like lead. I was unable to move, my head was spinning, my lungs collapsing and my screams froze in my

throat as I surrendered myself..

I was dying..I could feel a strange sense of peacefulness overcoming me. Why did we fear Death? Didn't Rosevelt say how there is fear only in the

anticipation of Death?I wasn't scared any more. No. Death was peaceful. Death was closing it's arms around my waist, tugging me..I

could see flames through my closed eyes. Death was taking me to ...hell ?

* * *

><p>I coughed and spluttered as I opened my eyes. A dark haired man was staring into my eyes with his hazel eyes as he pumped my chest.<p>

"Are you Hades?" I asked dazedly.

"What? Lily, are you alright?" he said as he slapped me.

I shook my head as I stared into the hazel eyes of James Potter.

"James! What happened? The dove..inferi..pulled me under...I thought...Death..fire." I said as he hugged me, resting his head on my shoulder.

"Lily, It's okay."

He said as he rocked me back and forth. I hugged him tightly as tears started rolling down my cheeks. I realized with a jolt that we were sitting at the shore

of the pond.

"J-James. Please, let's go from here. I-i-inferi." I sobbed as I felt his arms around my legs. He stood up, carrying me in his arms as he walked. I rested my

head against his broad, firm chest as I wrapped my arms tightly around his neck.

"James. My wand."

"I retrieved it. Don't worry."

"How did you find me?"

"I was walking around when I saw a beautiful dove. It was odd..looking at me again and again as it half flew, half walked. I was bored, so I followed it. It led

me here. As soon as I saw the pond, I had a terrible feeling that you were down there. So I jumped into the water, saved you from the inferi and scared it

away by creating a huge ring of fire."

I felt a rush of affection for him. He had saved me..so heroically and now he was carrying me in his arms..

We reached the cave and he laid me down on the smooth floor he sat beside me. It was then that I realised how I was dripping wet. I looked down at my

cami and sure enough, it was completely see-through and clinging to my skin. Crap..my red bra was showing..and yikes my erm...hard nipples.

I looked up to see James staring at them too. He looked away as he caught me staring. He himself was wet. I let my eyes follow a drop of water as it trailed

down his smooth, tanned chest..

He was leaning closer to me and his hands were around my waist.

"Lily..."

I moved closer to him as he tilted my chin towards him, caressing it gently with his thumb.

"You saved my life, James."

I whispered as he kissed my forehead. My heart skipped a beat as he looked into my eyes.

"I promised you, Lily.."

I closed my eyes as he kissed me softly. His lips moved over mine gently and he pulled away. I looked at him through half-lidded eyes before pulling him

closer, kissing him. My hands shot to entangle in his hair as he laid me down on the floor, his hand moving up my leg, creeping under my cami. I gasped as he

bit my lip and parted my lips. His tongue slipped in and he explored my mouth, devouring me as I ran my hands over his back. Finally.. His hands cupped my

breasts and I gasped, tilting my head as he kissed my neck. Mmmm..His one hand was pinching and folding my breasts while the other was raising my leg

up. I wrapped my legs around his torso while he ran his hands all over me. As he kissed the hollow of my neck, I breathed heavily,

"James.."

He looked up into my eyes, a hungry look in his eyes as he kissed me again.

"James..What are we?"

He stopped kissing me as he looked at me in confusion.

"I'm sorry." he whispered as he moved away.

OK! What?

I crept closer to him and held his arm, "James. I- Aren't you going to-?"

"I can't do this Lily."

I felt as if he had just slapped me. What was he saying? Why was he doing this?

"W-what do you mean? We kissed and-"

"You are a confused woman. I can't do this until I'm certain."

"What?"

None of this made any sense to me. One second we are kissing and then..

"You decide what you want Lily.I just don't want to be another random guy in your life. "

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"Let's see. Duke who's practically your boyfriend, Brandon who flirts openly with you and asks you out on dates and finally Snape , who goes around killing

other Death Eaters for your sake!" he counted on his fingers.

"And you? You who sweep me off my feet, who saves me from a dozen Death Eaters, an Inferi, carries me in his arms and has a heated make-out session

with me!" I retorted.

He didn't look at me and I sighed. "Fine. You are right. Let's just be friends."

He nodded curtly and we sat in silence.

Great! You know, the Inferi doesn't seem that bad now compared to this !


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

"Why would he say that?" said Katy as she combed her hair.

I sighed, lying down on bed as I touched my lips softly with my fingertips, "Duke. Brandon and.."

"Snape?" Katy finished for me as she sat beside me.

"Sev was my best friend, Kat. You know that. He's like an elder brother.."

"Lils. Don't be daft! Everyone knows how he's been crushing on you since forever! Remember how he once threatened to sleep outside Gryffindor Commons until you talked to him?"

I stared at the ceiling and smiled, "I love him as a brother, Kat. He knows that. He..saved me yesterday."

"What? He was there? What happened?"

I turned to look into Katy's eyes as I smiled wryly, "He killed another Death Eater who had tried the Killing Curse on me."

"Potter saw that?"

I turned away and closed my eyes, envisioning the memory,"James and Duke were there. Duke tried to curse Sev but I didn't let him. Body binding hex."

"Oh my God, Lils. Can you imagine what must be going through Potter's mind. Did you explain ?"

"No. "

I got up and held Katy's hand, shaking my head,

"Look,Kat. I like James. Duke still hasn't officially asked me out. Brandon is just fooling around and Snape is a Death Eater ! James on the other hand..

He's funny.."

"Stunningly handsome!" joined in Katy

"Immature.." I sighed

"Sexy !" Katy snapped

"Charming.."

"ABulous !"

"Brave..."

"Hot, hot, HOT !"

"Caring..."

"Famous!"

"Saved my life twice.."

"Rich!"

"Amazingly good kisser.."

"Richest teenage wizard on the planet!"

"What? Really?" I said in mock interest.

"Yeah! Actually, he has so much money that he can sit back and relax for the rest of his life without-"

"It will be useful for Harry." I sighed as I stared outside the window. It was raining heavily..

"Erm, excuse me but who the hell is Harry?"

Her voice snapped me out of my trance. Fuck !

"No one!"

Katy looked suspiciously at me and was biting her lip as if uncertain to press me further or not. Fortunately , the awkward silence was interrupted by a noisy

tap on the window sill. I saw a majestic Boreal Owl and rushed to open the window. As I took the deep scarlet parchment and opened it, I felt a shiver run

down my spine.

"Who is it from?" said Katy impatiently , but I held up a hand to silence her.

I sank down on the comfy rug as I read the letter. It was written in black ink, in a beautiful, elegant caligraphy..

_Dear Lily,_

_I hope you are fine and have taken enough rest. You were really drained yesterday, after fighting Death Eaters and Inferis. :p_

_I don't really know why I'm writing to you. It's not like we'll be meeting anytime soon since all matches have been postponed. The next match is after 8 months. I guess your internship will be over by then. I heard you are going back to St. Mungos. The Team will miss you._

_I miss you..and I'm sorry for acting like that last night. I shouldn't have said anything . I deeply regret it now when I can't sleep..I keep thinking about you and our kiss, mentally kicking myself for stopping it. :/_

_Well, you don't need to know any details of my perverted fantasies. :p_

_I know we both will be busy, really busy..I want nothing more than to just ask you out right now. I know you'll say yes but something is telling me to wait. I don't want this to be just a phase for you. I truly like you and I'm afraid of messing things up. You have no idea how much will power it took for me to stop kissing you. Especially the way you looked..short, tight skirt, see-through , ripped cami ..clinging onto your body showing every curve I've always longed to touch..your beautiful emerald green eyes..your long, silky auburn hair..the way you looked at me with those killeh' eyes ..under me.. OK. I should stop . :P_

_Anyway, I know I said we'll be friends but I just thought I owed you an explanation. Even if that includes a sneak-peek into my teenage mind ;)_

_Don't forget..I'll always be there for you. I promise._

_Keep smiling and watch out for Inferis ! ;)_

_Love,_

_JP_

_P.S Do I use too many smileys? :D_

I read the letter again, trying to overcome the intial shock. Katy was walking towards me, her hand resting on her hip as she spoke in a bored voice,

"What does it say?"

I looked up at her, blinking as I handed her the letter uncertainly. I hugged my knees to my chest as I watched her read. A sly smile was forming on her lips ,

one brow rising higher and higher as she continued reading. Finally, she placed the letter beside her as she crossed her arms across her chest.

"Kat, do you think it is what I think it is?" I said, frowning.

"A love letter ? Du-uh !"

I saw her laugh as she saw my expression change from one of utter confusion to pure elation. We giggled and hugged like..well, a bunch of teenagers.

"Oh my God! I can't believe this. Me and James.." I gasped

"Oh come on, James was always like this! It is your sudden change in attitude which I find more amusing." Katy laughed.

"I think he wants a reply." she added looking at the Owl.

"Oh..What should I say? Oh my God...I'm freaking out, Kat ! I can't think of anything-"

"Shut up! We need to show him how sexy and feminine you are when you choose to be." Katy snapped, running out of my bedroom.

"When I choose to be? What the fuck, Kat!" I yelled at her.

She came running back within seconds and jumped onto the bed. I looked warily at the cream parchment she was holding in one hand and a black quill with a pink tip in the other.

"I got my special quill. It writes in lurid pink ink. You just need to write on this parchment and the ink will flow on it's own."

I took a deep breath and tied my hair back in a long ponytail as I took the parchment from her.

"No, no, Wait !" she said, snatching it back as she sprayed the parchment with perfume.

I rolled my eyes and waited patiently for her to hand me the parchment and quill.

"Thanks. Now go." I said as I leaned on the my elbows, placing the parchment on a book as I started writing...

_Dear James,_

_I must say, I never expected a letter from you at this hour ! I can't even describe the vortex of emotions,threatening to overpower me as I read your letter. It's strange but I felt as if I could hear you..Thanks for being honest , though it wasn't really your fault at all. I'm sorry for acting like that. If I hadn't opened my big fat mouth, you wouldn't have stopped kissing me. Mmm.._

_But I guess it's good in a way.I got to know what you really thought. James, I don't have any feelings for Duke. He's been a good friend but clearly he's not ready for commitment. Brandon is just messing around and Sev is like a brother to me. I don't know if you'll believe me but..if you do then..well, who knows..we can give it a shot, right?_

_Oh, by the way..don't try being oversmart. There's no way I'm telling you what was going through my mind watching you shirtless for nearly 4 hours!_

_Keep smiling and be around to save me from the occasional Inferi !_

_Love,_

_LE_

_P.S I love your smileys! :D_

I read the letter again. Once..Twice..Oh my God! It's pathetic. I can't give this to him. No way!

"Hey!" I yelped as Katy snatched it from my hands and started rolling it up. She was already tying it to the owl's leg.

"No, wait. I can't send him that!" I pleaded as I rushed towards her.

"Do us a favour, Lils. Shut up!"

Katy snapped as she opened the window. Unfortunately, it had stopped raining. Oh crap! Anyway, Katy would have used the Impervious charm even if it was

raining.

I glared at her as she waved at the owl. She clasped her hands to her chest, smiling broadly at me. Oh bugger!

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile...<strong>

"What did you say, Travers?" hissed the cold, cruel voice.

The man called Travers was on his knees, shivering. He was a tall, thin man with a crown of bushy hair and a long, sharp nose. Though, in appearance he looked quite domineering, he now shuddered as the Dark Lord walked around him in a circle.

"My Lord, they disapparated."

he replied in a quavering voice.

"Where to?" hissed the silky, dangerous voice.

"My Lord, we searched everywhere. The Stadium, the perimeter.."

'Not the forest surely..and what if they did? The Diadem was safe at Hogwarts..He himself had hidden it. He, Lord Voldemort, the greatest wizard of all time had discovered the secret, hidden room..Surely, the forest held no traces. But what if..He had to eliminate them. No one could know his darkest secret. The boy and the girl must die, but they should be killed in a mass attack. To make things less suspicious. He didn't know exactly why but he had a strong intuition that the pair could prove to be dangerous..

"Who are these people?" he said softly, stroking Nagini.

"James Potter, the Auror. The girl..I don't know who-"

"Lily Evans, my Lord. Filthy little Mudblood. Healer at St. Mungos." snapped Bellatrix in her low voice.

Lord Voldemort turned to look at his favourite Lieutenant and his mouth twitched into a twisted, dark smile.

"She's all yours, Bellatrix."

"Thank you, my Lord." replied Bellatrix, bowing.

As he turned to leave, the Death Eaters retreated into the shadows. He had bigger things to work on. The deaths of the boy and girl were insignificant to him.

The Death Eaters looked at each other, whispering in excited voices, plotting to carry out the murders without making any mistakes. The Dark Lord always rewarded those who succeeded, though the ones who failed...

None of them noticed a pale man with dark, greasy hair sinking to the floor as they made plans..

* * *

><p>I yawned and checked my watch. It was quarter to 12! My eyes were drooping as I shook my head, trying my best to overcome the sleep.<p>

I smiled at the elderly lady as I helped her drink the potion. Just a few more minutes .

"Mrs Rogers, you should take rest now. I'll see you tomorrow, OK? Bye!"

I wore my trench coat and grabbed my bag as I rushed outside. The streets were nearly deserted. I had to do side-along apparition with Katy today. Ever since the incident with the Inferi, I was having trouble with apparating. I was the last intern to leave the building, so I couldn't ask anyone for , our apartment was just a few blocks away.I walked towards home and let my mind wander. James still hasn't replied. What if he was turned off by reading my letter? No, that's just silly! Couldn't be..but, why would he like ME? I'm a nothing-special boring ol' Healer. He on the other hand is an International Quidditch player. What if..

I stopped walking abruptly as the horrid thought crossed my mind.

What if this was a Marauder prank? Oh no..It can't be. James wouldn't..

Crap! It had started to rain! It was then that I realized I was on the wrong street. This one was completely deserted but I could hear voices. I turned and saw a narrow alley. There were men there..They were laughing and advancing near me.

I tightened my grip on my wand as I started walking ahead faster.

"Hey there, ginger! Ditch the coat and show us some booty." sneered a tall blonde guy as he grabbed my arm.

They were muggles! I couldn't use magic against them. I could easily stun them and erase their memories but that was just against my principles.

I struggled but he held me more firmly and pushed me against the wall. I was dripping wet and scared. Scared to act, scared to defend myself. I shuddered

as another man pulled off my coat. I was only wearing a tanktop over a pair of skinny jeans.

"Sweet ! Looks like we've hit a jackpot for tonight, Finn!" sneered the man as he leaned closer to me, pressing his dirty hand on my mouth.

In my dilemma whether to attack them or not, I had forgotten about the simplest defence tactic-Scream !

With all my force, I raised my knee high and smiled as I succeeded in nearly crushing the blonde's balls.

"Bitch! Fuck !" he yelped as he doubled over in pain.

"She's a fiesty one alright!" said the other guy as he ground his body against mine, making it impossible for me to move.

"You like that, ginger?" he whispered perversely in my ear as he leaned down to nibble my neck. I bit his hand hard and he let go off me.

Reflexively, his hands balled into fists as his hand advanced to punch me.

I closed my eyes tight, fearing the force of impact but it never came. Hearing a crunching sound, I opened my eyes to see three men..fighting.

I ran towards them, kicking the blonde guy with my 4 inch high heels and flung my handbag with all the force I could muster on his head.

"Lily, back off!" yelled a familiar, deep voice. A voice which instantly sent a shiver down my spine.

Oh my God...

I stared in shock as James punched the two guys and kicked them like he was some freaking martial arts guru! I have seen such stuff only on the telly in romance flicks..not bloody live !Within seconds, the two brutes were lying on the ground, out cold.I blinked my eyes as I watched him walk towards me. He was thoroughly drenched, his blue tee-shirt was clinging onto his body like second skin . Not again ! He held my hand , pushed me into an alley and pressed me against the wall, his hands placed on my sides as he looked down at me, panting.

"What the hell were you doing, walking all alone? Don't you know how to freaking apparate? You seemed pretty excited to do that in Albania !" he said, water dripping down his hair onto my face.

He was angry. Furious..livid..and it sure as hell was turning me on.

"I'm having trouble with apparation..ever since the Inferi incident." I breathed, looking up at him.

His eyes softened for a second before he snapped at me again, "Why didn't you defend yourself out there?"

"Excuse me! I'm pretty sure I crushed one of their balls-"

"You know that's not what I bloody well mean." he said irritably.

"James, I can't use magic on muggles. Then there will be no difference between me and those Death Eaters!" I gasped.

He smiled as he moved a few strands of hair which were sticking to my wet cheeks,

"Oh Lily..You are an exceptionally kind and foolish witch."

"Hey! Why didn't you stun them?" I retorted

"And lose the chance to be all macho around you?" he smiled as he wrapped his arms around my waist.

"And how the hell did you just appear out of nowhere?" I said, putting my arms around his neck.

"I was following you. Duke returned me the Invisibility Cloak."

What the fuck?

"You were following me the whole time and decided to act after all that?" I cried incredulously.

"I was curious and wanted to see how my favourite damsel in distress would try to save herself." he said, smirking at me.

"Then you shouldn't have intervened, SpiderMan." I smiled, pulling him closer.

"Spider what?"

"Looks like I'll just have to go ahead and thank you the way Mary Jane did." I said cocking my head to the side.

"Who's Mary-"

_"Levicorpus._"

"Fuck! Lily, what the hell are you doing?" he said as he levitated upside down in the air, an adorable expression of pure confusion on his face.

"Is this some sort of retribution for what I did to Snivellus coz' I swear, I won't lay a finger-"

"Shut up."

I said as I leaned closer and kissed him full on the mouth. He stopped moving and ran his fingers through my hair as we kissed. Our tongues duelled and I

explored his mouth, tasting him and the slightly salty rain water. I felt as if my blood was on fire. The chemistry was electric, we were perfect for each other.

My face was tingling and warmth was spreading between my legs as I pulled him closer, deepening the kiss. I smiled against his lips and kissed the corner of

his mouth gently as I moved away.

He was grinning at me and I smiled at him. Wow..

_"Liberacorpus."_

I watched impressed, as he did a somersault in mid air and landed firmly on his feet.

"I like this Spider guy." he said, a hand shooting up to mess up his hair. "Let's get you back home, Lils."

* * *

><p>"So.." said Katy as I closed the door behind me.<p>

"I kissed him." I replied, sinking to the floor and clasping my hands to my chest.

"And..?"

"He offered to drop me home everyday." I said, nodding at her.

"Oh. That's all?" pushed Katy.

"I think it's better this way. We both are not sure if we can sustain a relationship. Granted, we are attracted to each other, but we both are extremely busy, so.."

"Uh huh." said Katy in a bored voice, as she walked into the kitchen.

Whatever! She won't understand. I like it this way. I know he's taking things slow..but I know he's gonna ask me out soon. For sure!

I walked happily into my bedroom and collapsed on my bed. Closing the door with my wand, I buried myself under the covers and took out the magazine I had managed to steal from Katy's study.

_Witch Weekly._

My heart lurched violently as I gazed at the cover page. He was in his Quidditch robes, smirking at me. His hazel eyes, glinting mischeviously and his hair as messy as ever. I know it's juvenile but I couldn't help but kiss the picture.

Blushing furiously, I turned the pages and saw the article. There was a picture of a very pretty brunette sitting across him as they both smiled at the camera. I felt an irrational stab of jealousy as I read her name, Suzzana Spinnet.

_SS: "So, James, how do you manage being an International Quidditch player and the Ministry's top Auror at the same time."_

_JP:"Well, first of all I'm not the Ministry's top Auror, Moody is. Quidditch is like a recreation. Not that I don't take it seriously! But at the end of the day, when I go back home I think of how many Death Eaters I've managed to track down, not the number of times I scored.I guess what I'm trying to say is that..I'm an Auror who plays Quidditch on sundays."_

_SS:"Well, your female fans must be in a state of shock by reading this. I hope you are not planning on quitting Quidditch anytime soon."_

_JP (laughs) : No way! I love Quidditch and I have every intention of staying on the team until I'm kicked out or.."_

_SS: "Or...?"_

_JP: "Nothing . Bunk."_

_SS:"OK, now get ready for the question all witches are dying to ask. Are you single?"_

_JP:"Yes. Totally single."_

_SS:"Nobody special in your life?"_

_JP:"Oh, there is someone. I haven't seen her since I left Hogwarts. She's an incredibly amazing woman ...beautiful, intelligent, smart, caring..and I don't really wish to speak much about her because back at school, I used to annoy her enough by publicly asking her out."_

_SS:"You do realize that she as well as everybody who knows her would read this?"_

_JP(smirks): "I know her well enough to guarantee you that she'll dismiss this magazine as garbage. Not that it's not good or anything! That's just the way she is."_

_SS:" And what if she does read this? Wouldn't you like to say something to her?"_

_JP:"Yes, ofcourse. If you are reading this, then umm..will you go out with me? Please, just one date. I swear I'll behave. Seriously. "_

_SS(laughs) :"Well, well..Who can turn down such an adorable proposal? I'm warning you James, you are going to get a lot of fan mail! "_

I shut the magazine and tried to control my breathing. This was bloody preposterous! He doesn't mind asking me out in front of the entire student body at

Hogwarts or via a magazine with 1 million readers but when we are alone and he has just saved me from Death Eaters/Inferis/Random muggle crooks he

doesn't even bother!

With one last glare at his face, I closed my eyes, hoping to fall asleep..


	6. Chapter 6

**A/n: Thank you Jacki James Criss Potter,scribblesfolove346 and BlueJeabMistress for your reviews. This chapter is different coz' it's from Jp's Point of view. Oh and I checked the Black Family Tree to confirm the names of James's parents. They are Charlus and Dorea Potter. Not freaking Henry/Harry potter which we usually see in most fanfics! :p  
><strong>

**PLEASE DO REVIEW! YOUR REVIEWS ARE THE ONLY THING THAT MAKE ME KEEP WRITING..**

**DISCLAIMER: Anything you recognize belongs to J.K.R (incl Charlus and Dorea Potter !)  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6<strong>

**James's POV**

* * *

><p>"Potter!" growled Mad-Eye as he came limping towards me, his eye whizzing around in a frenzy.<p>

"Dumbledore wants to meet you."

As soon as he mentioned Dumbledore's name, I knew it was for the Order. Crouch wasn't exactly aware that most of his Aurors, including the Head were part of an elusive organization. As far as Crouch was concerned, we were still working for the Ministry and were his loyal guard dogs.

I also knew that I would have to apparate to Hogwarts to meet Dumbledore. When the greatest wizard of all time wants to meet you, you go to his office and not the other way round. Besides, Crouch wouldn't like it the slightest bit if he saw Dumbledore socializing with his favourite Auror.

As I apparated outside the Hogwarts gates, I felt a sudden rush of nostalgia. Opening the gates was easy but walking upto Dumbledore's office wasn't going to be an easy task. I pulled dad's invisibility cloak over me as I watched the young students lazing around in the grounds. The last time when I visited Hogwarts, I had made the mistake of not carrying the cloak with me. Screaming fans, especially girls could be terrifying at times. I remember how my right hand was sore after signing hundreds of autograph books!

I stopped momentarily as I saw the lake. If my fifteen year old self had known that after four years he would be kissing Lily Evans ..I laughed and ruffled my hair as I headed towards my destination. As I entered Dumbledore's office all thoughts of Lily slipped from my mind on seeing his grave expression.

"Ah, James. Please sit down." he spoke softly in a reassuring tone. Why was he speaking in that tone? Do I need to be reassured?

"Dumbledore, what happened?" I blurted, anxiously.

"James, I'm afraid to inform you that your life is in grave peril."

"Oh. That!" I laughed, shaking my head. This is what he asked me to meet him urgently for? After Dumbledore, Moody and Crouch, I bet I was on Voldemort's Death-Wish List.

"So is Miss Evans' life." said Dumbledore quietly, watching my laugh die abruptly in my throat.

"What would they want from her? How do you know? Who told you? Why her?" I snarled angrily, clenching my fists tight.

Dumbledore surveyed me curiously over the tips of his long fingers on which he was now resting his chin.

"I see. You still have..er..feelings for Miss Evans."

I glared at him and felt pure venom coursing through my veins. Why her? She's a Healer and not a threat to them in any way. And why the fuck was Dumbledore looking at me with those electric blue eyes as if he was Goddamn x-raying me !

"Forgive me James. I accidentally picked up a copy of _Witch Weekly_ instead of _Transfiguration Today_ at the library."

"Why her?" I growled, pounding my fist on his table.

"Well, your escape from the Quidditch stadium to the forests of Albania hasn't gone unnoticed. Besides, Lily's now part of the Order-"

"What?" I blinked at him in confusion. None of this was making any sense. I know it's not unlikely of the Death Eaters to kill people, but especially hunting for someone. That too a person like Lily. None of this made any sense.

"James, I know what you are thinking but let me remind you, the forest, James. The Forest!" said Dumbledore as he stroked Fawkes.

"You mean, he's worried that we might have..found something? But that's crazy ! We checked the whole forest. There's nothing there. Besides, trying to kill me and Lily will just make the fact even more conspicuous." I cried, glaring at Dumbledore as if it was his fault that Voldemort had suddenly decided to kill Lily.

"That must have been what Voldemort initially thought too but if my conjecture is right-like usual- Voldemort fears that you both may prove to be a threat. Now, I don't wish to undermine Miss Evans' duelling prowess but the fact is.." Dumbledore said, leaning over the desk," Lily and your fates may turn out to be more closely intertwined than you can possibly imagine."

"What do I do, Dumbledore?" I whispered as my mouth felt suddenly dry.

"Protect her, James. If I'm not wrong, the attempts will involve mass attacks. Train your fellow Aurors, be prepared. "

I nodded and stood up, the invisibility cloak which I had tucked inside my robes fell to the floor in a cascade of silver and blue shimmer.

"What is that?" said Dumbledore and I looked up at him while picking up the cloak. He looked strangely excited. There was a definite glint in his tired blue eyes.

"My invisibility cloak. It belonged to my father-"

"And before that?"

"My grandfather." I replied, shaking my head in disbelief. I know how Dumbledore is a brilliant wizard and all but at times , the dude just acts completely mental !

"Interesting..That explains much of your undetected wrong doings at school. James, if it's not much to ask..could I borrow it sometime? When you don't need it?" he asked in a carefully controlled voice but I could just discern the suppressed excitement.

"Sure." I said as I turned to leave. "But I need it now. You don't want a stampede on your school grounds." I said smugly as I headed out.

As I walked towards the gate, I felt rage burning my insides. I won't let them touch Lily. Never..

_'Lily and your fates may turn out to be more closely intertwined than you can possibly imagine.'_

I can't let her know any of this. At first, I was not comfortable with the idea of Lily joining the Order. Somehow, I can't bear to even imagine seeing her in a battle scene. She is far too pure and frail. Seeing her at the Stadium fighting beside me was torture enough. I clenched my fists tight as I recalled how she had nearly missed death by inches.

I checked my watch. 4 pm. Eight more hours and I can be with her.

* * *

><p>"Prongs, mate !" cried Sirius as I entered the Auror Department.I wanted nothing more than to confide in him but something told me to wait. This was up to me. If I tell everyone, they may mess things up and that's the last thing I wanted.<p>

"Guess what, I've thought of a perfect theme for your 20th Birthday Party!" he said, thumping me on my back.

"Pads, a party is the last thing on my mind." I said sourly, though feeling immensely touched by how much time and effort he was putting in for my Birthday bash. It's what a true bro would do and I was lucky to have him.

"You are becoming a real man ! Getting rid off the 'teen' tag. This has to be the biggest day of your life!" he countered me.

"No. The biggest day of my life will be when I watch my son win his first Quidditch Cup. I've told you that before. A zillion times!" I said, signing a form to send new Aurors to Azkaban for controlling the Dementors and prisoners.

"Mate, you probably won't be alive then. " he snorted, "What! We are Aurors! There's an expiry period to this job and you know I'm not talking about retirement either." he added as he saw me glaring at him.

_'Lily and your fates may turn out to be more closely intertwined than you can possibly imagine'_

I shook my head, trying to get rid of the pessimistic thoughts which were slowly starting to contaminate my mind.

"What's the theme?" I said, finally.

"Greek Mythology." said Sirius dramatically as if expecting me to jump around in glee.

"What? There's no way I'm wearing a freaking toga !" I snorted. "And I bet mum and dad would love it!" I added sarcastically.

"Don't test my patience, James. Just think about it. Charlus as the great Cronus and Dorea as Rhea. "

I wrinkled my nose as I tried to imagine mum and dad in ancient Greek attire.

"What are you planning to be?" I said, as I added Frank and Alice Longbottom's names to the list.

"The Great Zeus, King of the Olympians. Chicks dig him!" he said, grinning his trademark doggy smile.

The word 'chicks' suddenly made me think of Lily in a sexy gown, her flowing red hair pinned up high like the Goddesses. Sweet Merlin..Lily dressed as a Goddess...

"Moony can be Hermes. I'll talk to him and Wormtail can be Hephaestus." continued Sirius "Who will you be, Poseidon? Ares? Don't say Appolo! Or ..Adonis!"

"I think I have a better idea." I smirked as I rolled up the parchment.

"Oh, add Wormtail's name in there. Don't tell him I suggested it." said Sirius as he walked away.

I laughed as I thought of Wormy in Azkaban. Poor chap would pee in his pants! Still..hmmm..

* * *

><p>I waited for her to come out, tapping my feet impatiently with the invisibility cloak over me. I know she won't be attacked here but ..my mouth felt dry again as I tried to shake off all negative thoughts from my mind.<p>

There she is. I smiled as I saw her step outside and look around, an adorable frown etching across her beautiful features. She checked her watch and glanced around, nervousness replacing the earlier feelings of impatience.

"I can't believe this.." she said softly as her eyes swept across the entire area. I walked carefully towards her until I was right behind her petite form.

Suddenly, she turned around without warning, flinging her handbag at me.

"Ouch !" I moaned as I took off the cloak. "Damn it, Lils. How did you know I was here?"

She pouted and placed one hand on her hip, smirking at me." I could smell you, Potter."

"Really?" I said throwing my arms around her and pulling her closer. I laughed as she shrieked , trying to push me away with her tiny hands.

"Not here, James. Not right outside St. Mungos." she whispered in perfectly horrified tones while continuing her feeble attempts to shove me.

"You didn't mind hitting me on the head with your abnormally large and heavy handbag." I retorted "What is inside that, by the way?"

"It's a Jimmy Choo limited edition Hobo bag, James !" she said rolling her stunning emerald eyes at me.

"OK. I lost you at Jimmy. "

"Now let go of me, James or else-"

"Ahh. Don't make me hex you, Evans." I said , watching her carefully for any signs of recognition.

She had stopped trying to push me away. Instead, she was leaning into my embrace.

"As much as I hate to admit it, you did sound exactly as dangerously sexy as you did back in fifth year."

I stared at her in shock. "You remember?"

"Of course I remember that day perfectly well. It was the first and last time Sev called me a Mudblood."

I knew she instantly regretted the words as soon as she said it but it was too late. Hurt was stabbing me in the heart. I can't believe I was foolish enough to believe that she could have possibly remembered that memory because of me. I thought of Snape, my vision turning green as I recalled the way she used to walk down the halls , hand in hand with that slimy git. And hadn't he just killed the Death Eater who had tried to curse her?

Her dark lashes fluttered as I loosened my hold around her waist, "No! James. It's not what you think! I told you I didn't like you back then but now I-"

"Lily, will you be my girlfriend?" I said, stunning both of us into silence.

I watched her tensely as her eyes widened and she nodded her head slowly, not saying a word.

"You mean, yes? You'll go out with me? You'll be my girlfriend? Just like that?" I stuttered , words tumbling out as I felt a sudden feeling of years of asking and hopelessly dreaming, this was actually happening!

"In case you didn't know, this is the second time you are asking me out this week." she laughed as I stared back at her in confusion.

"_Witch Weekly."_ she said, smiling at me.

Oh. That!

"Who said it's you? I never mentioned any names so don't flatter yourself." I smirked at her, pulling her closer.

"Uh huh. Then you should tell her to back off coz' you are mine now, Captain." she purred, touching my face with her soft hands.I barely managed to suppress the sudden images which had started flashing in my mind on hearing her calling me 'Captain'.

"Why don't you show her?" I said in a slightly husky voice.

"Oh, sure I will." she replied as she crashed her mouth over mine, kissing me with such passion that I swear I was tempted to take her right there. I kissed her , pulling her hips closer and half lifting her off the ground, deepening the kiss. At that moment, as we hugged each other and blissfully snogged, nothing else mattered.

Fuck Voldemort. Fuck Snape. Fuck Dumbledore and his meaningless advices. All that mattered was her. My Lily, in my arms...


	7. Chapter 7

**A/n: Two chapters in one day!**

**PLEASE REVIEW! ANYONE WHO READS THIS FANFIC, PLEASE,PLEASE REVIEW!**

**DISCLAIMER:Anything you recognize belongs to J.K.R !**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7<strong>

I was in an exceptionally cheerful mood the next day. As I laid the table, serving toast and bacon for Katy , I couldn't help but think about James. He was just perfect. Last night was so special. I smiled as I recalled the way he had asked me out, without preamble. Just like that! That was one of the many qualities I admired: Spontaneity.

Katy rolled her eyes at me as she watched me hum and sip pumpkin juice. She was still sulking because I hadn't given her any details . Haha ! Last night was really special to me and I'm not yet ready to share it with her. Maybe it has a little bit to do with the fact that I'm worried of her reaction. I mean, Katy must be expecting some cliche' , over-the-top proposal . Anyway, I might share the story with my grandkids some day. My heart thudded loudly as I realized what I had just thought.

Me and James..grandparents...Parents...Married. Mrs Lily Potter...Tiny little red or black haired Potters running around...My son, with his features and my eyes. His messy black hair and my emerald green eyes...Our son, Harry...Harry Potter.

"Oh my God!" said Katy and I turned to look at her, blushing slightly. She wasn't looking at me. Instead, she was staring at the Daily Prophet, her eyes wide open.

I rushed to her side, my heart pounding in my throat. Oh my God! Has something happened? Not an attack..James..

However when I saw the paper, I felt my heart stop beating abruptly. In the center of the page, was a headline in large fonts screaming,

**'Potter finally hooks up !'**

Underneath it there was a huge picture of me and James, kissing outside St. Mungos. Merlin !

I glanced worriedly at Katy and she replied hastily, "I swear I had no idea Lils. This has to be because of that cow. Yes! There." she said, placing her finger at the bottom of the article.

_Rita Skeeter._

I tried to snatch the paper from her but she held my wrist, "Lily, Skeeter is a malicious bitch. You seriously don't want to read it."

"I want to, Kat. We'll read it together." I said looking anxiously at her. Together, we peered over the seemingly frightening article.

_The nation's favourite Quidditch player : hot, sexy and dangerously witty James Potter seems to have finally found love in the arms of an unknown, nothing-special _

_extremely ordinary girl by the name of Lily Evans who is currently working as a struggling intern at St. Mungos. The couple was reported to have met at Hogwarts. _

_Young Miss Evans seemed to loathe the then unpopular and shy James Potter._

_'She used to keep threatening him, yelling God knows what hexes ! James had a crush on her but she always used to humiliate him in front of the entire student_

_ body.' says Vivenne Delacour, a beautiful woman who was Miss Evans's batchmate. _

_'She's really ugly. Red haired freak with zero sense of style.' remarks Narcissa Malfoy, wife of the powerful Ministry Official Lucius Malfoy._

_After collecting all these fascinating and shocking reports, it definitely doesn't need a genius to explain Miss Evans's sudden change in heart. _

_Today when she is nothing but an unsuccesful Healer, practically living off crumbs, she sees nothing but an opportunity in Quidditch Hero James Potter who also _

_very conveniently is the richest teenage wizard on the planet!_

_ Potter's fans must be, I believe so -being a fan myself !- shell shocked and horrified on discovering this scandulous affair. At the moment, the best that Potter's well _

_wishers can hope is that next time, he bestows his heart on a worthier candidate._

There was silence as we finished reading the filthy article.

"That's it. I'm telling this bitch to back off." snarled Katy as she rushed to grab her coat.

"No. Kat, please don't." I managed to say in a strangled voice. "You can't risk your job for this."

"Who the fuck does she think she is? She was with us in Hogwarts ! How dare she write such bizzare lies. And interviewing Vivenne and Narcissa? " she spat, pure venom in her voice.

"Kat..no. I'll handle this on my own. I told him, that it wasn't safe. Not right outside St. Mungos !" I cried, pressing my fingers to my temples.

"Look. This is not over. I never really got to finish my assignment. Interviewing James Potter." Katy said, a twisted smile forming on her lips.

"No, Katy. Bunk. This is not the time for mindless garbage. You need to focus on your job. Interview him, sure. But as an Auror . People deserve to know how hard the Ministry is working to protect lives. No one cares about his stupid love life!" I said while searching for a parchment and a quill.

"Lily, you have serious issues. It's not good to be so selfless at times. Especially considering how arrogant Potter is. " she laughed. "Hey, even if you are not doing anything , it surely won't stop Potter from murdering Rita Skeeter. "

"That's why I need to borrow your owl." I said , rolling up the letter I had just finished writing.

"Artemis !" called Katy while she took the letter from me and read it aloud.

_Dear James,_

_I suppose you must have read the Daily Prophet by now. So before you do anything stupid, I'm going to warn you. Don't say a word to her. Don't worry about me. I'm fine and I really don't give a shit about it. I have been practicing apparition and I think I can manage it tonight. So don't bother coming. Please._

_I'll miss you,_

_Love_

_LE_

_PS: Our pik looks sensational, right? Maybe we'll become Jamesily like Bradjelina. Oh you won't get it ! :P_

I snatched the letter from her as I tied it to Artemis's leg. As we watched her snowy owl fly, I turned to Kat saying

"Can you drop me to work and back home?"

* * *

><p>Oh God. This was getting worse, much more worse than I expected. Healers, nurses, janitors and even patients were staring at me and whispering behind my back. The nurses were bloody cruel, not even bothering to lower their voices. I was standing in the Ladies' Room, washing my hands and splashing water on my tired eyes as I heard them speak,<p>

"How can he fall for her? When did this happen?"

"Dunno. But you remember how he was admitted here coz' of the Quidditch injury?"

"Ooooh. Yes! Little bitch must have slipped something in his potion then."

I turned around to face them. The steady chant of _'Control yourself'_ which I had been repeating all day in my mind was fading as I found myself shaking with anger,

"I'm your senior and I won't tolerate any of that rubbish directed at me. If you wish to talk, fine. But don't you dare do it right in front of me."

They looked taken aback by my sudden outburst. Frankly, so was I. This was the first time I was losing my temper like this. But honestly, how much can a person tolerate?

I stalked towards the OPD, ignoring all the staring faces. I checked my watch. 8 pm. Oh no..Four more hours.

"Evans! There you are." cried Healer Linn , "I won't stand any of this nonsense. You are a Healer at the best hospital ever built in wizarding history. Outside these walls, you can be any other Quidditch star's arm candy. But draw a line between your personal and professional life ."

I stared at him in shock and he continued, "Go to my office and you will see."

My head was spinning in confusion as I pushed open Mr Linn's office door.

Fuck..

There were atleast a thousand letters or more, covering each and every inch of his desk, chairs, top of the filing cabinet. Everywhere I looked, thick heavy envelopes glared back at me. I gingerly picked up the least threatening looking letter and opened it.

_Hey Bitch,_

_How dare you take advantage of my James. You are a twisted, foul minded, narcisistic bitch who doesn't deserve a man like James. I'm a muggle born and I've already created a 'I hate Lily Evans' website . Don't you get it? The world loves James. I love him and so do thousands of other girls. So here's a word of advice: Leave James alone !_

I threw the letter away as if it had burned my fingers and backed towards the door. Just then two more letters came whizzing inside through the vent and I pulled open the door, closing it behind me. As I walked towards..Merlin knows where!..I started feeling a heavy weight in the pit of my stomach. A lump was painfully forming in my throat and I closed my eyes as words from Skeeter's article and the letter started dancing viciously in my mind. Oh my God...They hated me. They all hated me. I suppressed a sob and opened my eyes , panicking. No! Don't cry. Don't !

Just then a door to my left flew open and I found myself being slammed against the wall as the door shut.

"James ?" I said as I looked up at him in shock. He had pulled me into the basement where they dispose off all expired tablets and damaged equipments. Needless to say, we were all alone in an empty, dark room with only moonlight filtering through.

"Lily.." he breathed as he moved aside my bangs and kissed my forehead.

"What are you doing here? Don't you have work ?" I said, shivering slightly as he traced his fingers down my jaw to my collar bone.

"I'm so sorry, Lils. I'm so sorry. This is all my fault-"

"Shhh." I said softly as I kissed him gently on the corner of his mouth. Now that he was here, with me..none of this mattered. I was silly to fret over the fact that I had managed to make over a thousand enemies in a day. I pulled back as I saw a flash of pain..and even fear in his beautiful hazel eyes.

"James, what happened?" I said, looking worriedly at him.

"Nothing, Lils. I'm just really upset with the way things turned out." he said, looking at my lips.

Something was wrong. I knew he was hiding something. This wasn't just because of the article. There was more, definitely more.

"James, you are lieing." I stated simply and saw his eyes dart back to my eyes in a hurry.

"Lily..Please." he whispered as he began kissing me. This made it difficult for me to focus for a while. Not when his tongue was doing such interesting things, leaving my body on fire. I pushed him away slightly and placed my hands on his firm chest. He leaned over, kissing my neck instead, sucking at my pulse point and I shuddered. Damn.

"James.." I moaned. He had to stop taking advantage of me like that. "James..stop."

He held my hands which I had placed on his chest and pinned them over my head as he continued kissing me. I squirmed as he laid hot, wet kisses all the way along my collar bone. Oh sweet Merlin..

"Come to my Birthday Party, Lils." he moaned against my neck.

"What? When?" I stuttered.

James clicked his tongue as he looked down at me, lowering my hands to my sides as he leaned down, his face inches from mine.

"Don't remember your boyfriend's birthday, do you?

I flushed as I remembered the horryfiying day. It had almost become a tradition at Hogwarts to celebrate his Birthday ever since he and Sirius threw the party in Gryffindor Commons in our fourth year. It was the first time he had asked me out. On his birthday. In front of the entire House.

"T-Twenty seventh March." I stammered as he smirked at me.

"Tomorrow, yes. At the Potter Mansion. You'll come, right?"

"Only if there's a strict no press policy." I muttered, lowering my eyes.

"Hey, Lils. I swear I was just going to teach that bitch a lesson when I received your letter. If you change your mind, do let me know. I won't mind paying little Miss Skeeter a visit." he snarled.

"No, no. Don't. Please..James, promise that you won't do anything to her." I pleaded.

He looked uncertainly at me for a few seconds and then smiled, "I promise, Lils. Now . You still don't want me to drop you back

home?"

"No, James. You should leave now. " I sighed, hugging him tight.

"Lils..Promise me that you'll take care of yourself. Promise me you won't go anywhere alone." he whispered into my ear.

"W-what? Why are you saying this?" I said, pulling back to look into his hazel eyes.

"Bye. I'll see you tomorrow." he said, slipping the invisibility cloak over him. I blinked in shock and turned to see the door open and slam shut.

I knew one thing for certain. He was hiding something from me and I had every intention of finding out.

As I walked towards the reception, I heard someone calling my name. I turned to see Katy , waving excitedly at me.

"What are you doing here? It's only 8:30 !" I said, holding her hand and leading her towards the ward.

"Lily! I just received invitations for James's Birthday Party. Look !" she said, thrusting a silk-cream parchment into my hands. I stared at the elegant caligraphy in emerald green ink.

_Charlus and Dorea Potter request the pleasure of your company for the_

_ 20th BIRTHDAY PARTY_

_Celebrations of their son_

_JAMES POTTER_

_on Sunday, 27th March_

_at The Potter Mansion_

_Time: 7pm onwards_

_THEME: Greek Mythology._

_R.S.V.P_

"Oh my God..." I gasped.

"I know ! Greek Mythology! Potter Mansion! Togas, gowns, Greek Gods! James Potter dressed as a Greek God !" squeled Katy, "What!" she said, seeing the filthy look I shot her. "Even if he's your boyfriend, he's still a public icon."

"Will you please lower your voice! Damn, even if it's Sunday tomorrow I have a morning shift." I moaned .

"So what? We'll go to Madame Malkin's now. Tell your horrible boss that you aren't feeling well."

"I-I don't know. Not Diagon Alley, please. Last thing I want is a horde of witches glaring at me." I sighed

"Fine then. Muggle clothing. Oooh! Actually, that's a better idea. I think I know just the shop. We'll look super hot, Lils !" she smiled, hugging me.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile..<strong>

"Did you see this article, Cissy? Looks like our cousin Potter has fallen for the filthy mudblood." sneered Bellatrix Lestrange, holding up the Daily Prophet.

Her sister, Narcissa Malfoy leaned over to take a closer look at the article. "Oh that! No wonder Skeeter was asking me questions about her. Has she mentioned me?"

"Yes. There." said Bellatrix in her low voice as she handed her the paper, "But this makes things far more intresting. Killing the lovers together will be fun. Or I could kidnap the mudblood, torture her till her brain's gone all mushy and return her to Potter. Potter will come to us then. And then I'll have some real good fun."

There was a 'pop' sound and the two witches turned around to see Malfoy Manor's House Elf, Dobby.

"Lily Evans and her friend is not going to Diagon Alley, mistress. Mistress Lestrange asked Dobby to follow Lily Evans. Dobby saw Lily Evans going to a muggle shop. Dobby saw them looking at robes, mistress. Lily Evans is a very kind witch. "

"Shut up Dobby! You are not allowed to speak more than what your masters ask you to." yelled Bellatrix. Her wand slashed through the air and Dobby fell to the floor writhing in pain.

"That elf of yours is a useless little wretch." she snarled looking at her sister.

"Bella, you do realize that this is a very good opportunity. She's all alone, with muggles.." said Narcissa, examining her finger nails.

"It will be sheer madness to act now. We need to involve the others. Make a much more concrete plan. Dolohov, Lucius, Rodolphus, Avery, Severus, Yaxley, Travers,Mulciber, Greyback..we need them all." said Bellatrix as she slashed her wand through the air again. The House Elf who had been struggling to get to his feet collapsed again, curling into a ball as he shuddered with pain.

* * *

><p>Oh my God ! This shop is bloody amazing. It has gowns in all shapes, sizes and colours inspired by ancient civilizations. In the Greece section, there are two lines of clothing : Aphrodite and Athena.<p>

Both lines _sound_ bloody damn sexy ! We rushed to read the description on a large white board,

_She knows the most about love!_

_Sure to know just the right aphrodisiac, this goddess knows all the ins and outs of love! The sexy Aphrodite Adult Costume includes a tank top mini-dress with black zipper closure, chain trim, a double layered skirt, chiffon shoulder caplets and an attached gold waist belt._

_Pair this up with a sexy pair of golden gladiator shoes !_

Oh my God..Katy clutched my arm in excitement and I gave her the ' I know, right !' look.

We walked towards the Athena line and I swear, I nearly swooned on the spot.

_A breathtaking beauty!_

_Become the envy of everyone ! Includes a beautiful full length white chiffon gown (ankle length with a long slit on one side running upto mid-thigh) with attached veils and gold trim, gold Greek-key embellishment, a matching headpiece and golden arm cuffs with attached veils. Mere mortals won't be able to resist when you enhance your inner goddess by making an appearance as the alluring Greek Goddess from our Elite Collection._

_Pair it with sexy golden stilletoes to complete the look._

This time I clutched Katy's arm. Oh my God..Why haven't we been here before?

"Which line are you choosing?" asked Katy, looking from one range to the other.

"Athena. And you?" I asked, barely able to suppress my excitement.

"Aphrodite." she said after a few seconds. "But which Goddess are you actually gonna portray?"

"Persephone, Goddess of Spring." I said softly, turning around to look at the Athena range.

Katy nodded and gave me the 'I should have guessed' look. Ever since I read about Hades and Persephone's myth in my fifth year, I've been truly fascinated by the pair. I somehow could relate with the Greek Minor Goddess who later turned out to be Queen of the Underworld.

Ha! I wonder who James will be...


	8. Chapter 8

**A/n: K, I just thought I should let you know that JP looks like Hayden Christensen in Jumper (with longer and messier hair)**  
><strong>:)<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8<strong>

I was staring at a petite woman wearing a stunning white gown. Her hair was pinned up and a few strands of perfectly curled auburn hair hung around her beautiful face. She had pinned pretty blue and white flowers in her hair, making her look angelic. Her emerald green eyes looked even more large and perfectly almond shaped, their beauty enhanced by the green eyeshadow, black kohl and a dash of silver shadow she had applied at the edges. Her rosy cheeks glowed, highlighting her cheek bones and pale complexion. Her lips were shimmering with the cherry red lip-gloss she had applied. I stared at them and saw them curve into a perfect 'O' shape. My eyes travelled down and I admired her bare neck, well defined collar bones and toned arms around which she was wearing golden arm cuffs with hanging silvery shiny veils . Her gown was breathtaking. The white flowing material enhanced her assets perfectly and a gold trimmed thin belt with two long strands, running throughout the length of her gown flattered her slim figure. She adjusted her gown nervously, uncomfortable with the slit on one side of the robe starting from her mid-thigh, revealing an expanse of milky toned legs. Needless to say, she looked unearthly, like a Goddess..

"Ready Seph?" called Katy and I blinked my eyes. I turned from the mirror to see another Greek Goddess gaping at me.

One word-Sexy ! I had seen Katy in the Aphrodite minidress at the shop, when we were in the trial room. But seeing her now, with her blonde hair flowing down her shoulders in perfect, glossy curls and her stunning cerulean blue eyes which stared back at me in shock..and the gorgeous dress, showing off her perfectly shaped legs, the gladiator shoes with golden straps which snaked all the way till her knees...Oh my God.

We both shreiked in delight as we rushed towards each other, holding hands excitedly.

"Oh my God..Potter's gonna wet his pants." sniggered Katy.

"Shut up! Black is so totally in for a shock, Isn't he Aphrodite?"

"What, no way ! I don't think so.." she said, blushing furiously.

"We'll see." I said as we apparated together .

* * *

><p>We were standing outside a huge black gate.<br>"Give your names and state your purpose." rang out a cool, disembodied voice.

"LilyEvans and Katy Sparks. Here to attend James Potter's 20th Birthday Party." I said, trying to compose myself.

The gates sort of..dissolved into nothingness and we stepped ahead.

"Bloody hell." said Katy as I looked ahead at a palatial massion carved out of white marble with green roofs. We looked around and saw the most amazing and well maintained garden ever, stretching all the way till the mansion. The mansion which was atleast over..

"2000 square feet with over 60 rooms including an inbuilt home theatre made to accomodate 200 people, gym, indoor games complex and an indoor pool." said Katy as if in reading my mind.

"Hey! How do you know so much about my boyfriend's home ?" I teased her, my heart skipping a beat as I relished the thought. My boyfriend , James Potter. My Quidditch hero...lives here !

"I'm a journalist, Seph" said Katy in haughty tones. I liked how she had already shortened Persephone's name to Seph for me.

"Wow! You do sound like Aphrodite!" I retorted and we both laughed as we pushed open the giant front doors.

Bloody hell...This has to be Heaven ! Or rather..Mount Olympus. I looked around and saw little white clouds hovering everywhere, reaching near my calves. The room was massive with glittering curtains all around, leading to various other passage ways. It was like a scene from a Hollywood movie. All around us were people, dressed in togas and gowns, chatting merrily. There were life-sized statues of Greek Gods, Goddesses, Warriors..carved out of marble. The walls were adorned with epic portraits. Tree Nymphs, beautiful maidens, Zeus and the Olympians, The Birth of Venus...Oh my God! Is that ...original? How the hell did he get that?

"Wine?" said a young man dressed in a rather simple toga. He was carrying a golden tray with golden goblets, all containing delicious looking wine. As I took a goblet from the tray and thanked him, I looked around and saw a few more men, all dressed like him carrying trays laden with fruits , bread and wine. Oh my God ! Waiters in togas! How cool is that ? There were huge golden harps too, playing soothing music, the strings moving as if they were being played by invisible men.

I turned around to look at Katy. She was clearly just as stunned as me. We laughed and I noticed a group of guys looking at us. With a start, I realized how I knew all of them. Charles, Dave, Fabian, Gideon and...gulp...Brandon. I smiled at them as they walked towards us.

"Let me introduce myself. Dave Jacobs a.k.a Appolo." he said, holding Katy's hand and kissing her. He was dressed in a completely golden toga with a few streaks of silver. I nudged Katy as she seemed to have forgotten to speak.

"Katy Sparks . Aphrodite." she said, flashing him her charming smile .  
>She looked nervously at me and I gave her the 'Trust me, he's good!' look.<br>Turns out this was a bad idea because now I was left alone with the rest of them. I watched Katy and Dave head towards the nearest curtain. I was craning my neck to see if there was a room behind the curtain when I heard Brandon speak,

"Lily. You look beautiful ! Are you by any chance Goddess Athena?"

"No. Persephone, and by the looks of it..you are Ares." I smiled looking at his warrior outfit. What a ridiculous choice. No one would want to dance with him! Not with the crazy breast plate in the way.

"Yep, quite obvious isn't it? It's sad how we never got the time to go on that date-"

" Haven't been reading the paper, now have you, Kirke?" said a deep voice and we both turned to see James.

Oh my God...

As he descended the steps and walked towards us, I felt butterflies in my tummy. He was wearing glossy black slacks, a sexy loose black tunic with the top few buttons open, revealing his smooth chest, a black belt hanging stylishly around his narrow hips and heavy black leather boots with a...whip (?) tucked inside. My eyes traveled to his face and the butterflies in my tummy started racing even faster as I saw his unshaven face and those sinful hazel eyes which bore into mine as he bowed,took my hand and kissed me.

"Persephone." he said softly, as he raised himself to his full height towering over me.

"H-Hades." I stammered as I looked up at him. Oh my God..I just don't believe this! It can't be mere coincidence. No way!

"Katy ! She told you?" I said as he held my hand and we started walking, towards another curtain, ignoring Brandon.

"No. Do you remember the first thing you asked me when I saved you from the Inferi?" he said, smiling down at me.

" No..." I answered truthfully.

"You asked me if I was Hades." he said, turning to face me.

I blushed and looked up at him as he touched my cheeks lightly with his fingertips.

"You look beautiful. " he said as he picked the long golden trimmed strands hanging from my belt, right below the bust. " Come, I want you to meet my parents."

"What! No!" I cried , "No James , what if they don't like me? No. Please don't. Rita Skeeter, James. The article-"

"Mum and dad don't read the_ Daily Prophet._ Don't worry. And even if they did, they won't believe a word because they already know everything about you." he laughed.

OK, What ?

I had no choice but to follow him as he lead me to a smaller room. There were clouds here too but the room was filled with huge golden recliners, or whatever they used to call those things in ancient Greece and there were people lounging on it.

James lead me to the farthest recliner and pulled me closer so I was standing beside him as he looked at a dark haired man and a woman, both dressed in lovely velvet robes.

"Dad, meet Lily. Lily, this is my father. Charlus Potter." said James and I smiled politely at the black haired, slightly greying man who appeared to be in his late fifties. He had exactly the same hazel eyes as James and he was wearing a gold leaf crown on his head. His head which was covered with the same, messy hair that James had inherited. Good, at least James won't become bald . He was handsome in a Bruce Wilis sort of way.

"Ahh. Lily, it's a pleasure to finally meet you." he said as he shook my hand firmly.

"And this is my mum. Dorea Potter." said James and I shook hands with a beautiful, slender woman with dark hair, greying slightly near the area behind her ears. She looked so refined, so sophisticated and instantly reminded me of an older Celine Dion. Wow! No wonder James is so bloody good looking..

"Lily! My dear girl, finally we meet! I have heard so much about you." she smiled, "She's beautiful, James." she added, looking fondly at her son.

"I hope you are enjoying the party. James will take care of you, I suppose." she said , looking at James.

"Of course I will. See you later guys." he said as he held my hand and lead me outside.

"They loved you." he said, probably noting my confused expression.

"You think so?" I said, looking nervously up at him.

"Totally. Hey, I'll be back in a second. Feel free to roam around. I'll find you, don't worry." he said as he hurried off towards the opposite direction, leaving me all alone.

"Lily? Oh my God ! " said a familiar voice and I turned around to see Alice Longbottom, rushing towards me in a stunning light green and golden gown.

"Oh my God, Alice ! I haven't seen you since your wedding! How is Frank ?" I gushed as I held her hand, lovingly. Alice was with us at Hogwarts. Before she got engaged to our senior Frank Longbottom in our sixth year, me , Katy and her were inseparable friends.

"Frank's great! We got stationed at Azkaban together." she laughed, "No, no! It's not as bad as it sounds. It's mostly a desk job because the real guards are Dementors." she added quickly on seeing my expression after the mention of Azkaban."Oh dear, I should better shut up." she sighed as I shuddered on hearing Dementors.

It's not like I'm terrified of them or anything. K, everyone is. But the more terrifying fact is that one of my best friends goes to work everyday in a place surrounded by them.

"So, is this the first time you are visiting the Potter mansion?" she said, thankfully changing the topic.

"Yes. Have you been here before?"

"Yes. Loads of times, with Frank of course. Hey , do you want me to show you around?" she said, smiling at me.

"No, it's okay...though...there's one particular room I would love to see."

* * *

><p>Oh my God...I don't believe this. I'm in his room! His room ! Alice just left to look for Frank which means I can happily snoop around. His room is amazing..The walls are adorned in scarlet and golden wallpaper. There are so many posters! Mostly on Quidditch and..oh my God! Are those muggle bikini models? I laughed as I walked upto his desk. It was covered in graffiti and I instantly recognized both his and Sirius's handwriting.<p>

_'Gryffindor Rules!'_

_'Slytherin Stinks !'_

_'Get a shampoo, Snivellus!'_

_'Eat dirt'_

_'Chudley Cannons'_

_'Chocolate frogs'_

_'Marauders'_

_'Prongs'_

_'Padfoot'_

_'Moony'_

_'Wormtail'_

_'Lily Evans'_

I read it again, leaning over the desk. _'Lily Evans'_. It was his handwriting, probably etched in years ago. I looked all over the table and sure enough there was more..

_'Lily Potter'_

_'James and Lily Potter'_

_'Lily'_

_'I love you, LE'_

_'You are nothing but an arrogant, bullying toerag.'_

_'I would rather date the giant squid than you'_

_'I love you, LE'_

I ran my fingers over the words . I never knew..I thought he just wanted to go out with me and dump me like all the girls he dated. I sighed and pulled open the drawer. There were just a few pieces of parchment and quills in there. I was just about to close it when I saw it, a large blue box tucked at the end. I placed it on the table,opened it and saw myself, sitting under the tree at Hogwarts, reading a book. I took the photograph out and saw another one. Hell! There was a stack of my photos in here. I looked at them, one after the other.

_Me, laughing with Katy as we were heading back from Herbology._

_Me, sitting with Alice and Katy as we dipped our feet into the lake and laughed._

_Me, beside the lake, leaning backward , staring seriously at the sky._

_Me, curled up on the sofa beside the fireplace in the common room, dozing._

_Me, waving at my parents as I boarded the Hogwarts Express._

_Me, hugging Marlene McKinnon at Hogsmeade._

_Me, at the Astronomy Tower, looking sadly at the school grounds._

_Me, smiling at the First Years with the Head Girl batch pinned to my robes._

Merlin! How did he take all these without noticing? The Invisibility cloak? There were so many more photographs...

"Lily..."

I turned around to see him standing at the door, looking at me nervously. He entered the room and closed the door behind him. As he moved closer to me, I couldn't help it. Ever since the forest adventure, I've been thinking non stop about him. I was mental, totally mental to ignore him in Hogwarts. Didn't all these photographs and graffiti show how much he..

"James, I love you."

He was taken aback, obviously. What was I thinking? Those things were written by a fourteen year old, not the twenty year old _Hades_ who was towering over me. James must have sensed my uneasiness because he held my wrist and pulled me closer.

"You've given me the best Birthday present, Lily." he whispered , kissing my forehead.

"Oh! I'm so sorry. I never really wished you Happy Birthday properly."

He laughed and I frowned at him."I haven't given you a return gift, Lily."  
>he said softly as he lead me to the balcony outside his room. My heart gave a dissapointed thud. He hasn't said it yet ! He didn't say it! Will he...say it?<p>

"Wow." I said as the cool breeze hit my face and I leaned on the railing, admiring the garden below. He lives in such a bloody awesome place..Suddenly I felt something cold and heavy around my neck and his fingers brushing me.

I looked down and saw the most stunning grey diamond necklace with dashes of emerald green in the middle. The pendant was the size of a small egg and the chain was made of gold. I looked down at it more carefully and saw the stone turn...a shining shade of white slowly.

Oh my God..This couldn't be...

"I suppose you are aware of the myth how Hades gifted Persephone a grey diamond necklace to protect her from the Furies?" he smiled, kissing my neck.

"Yes." I breathed, "But..James.."

"This belonged to my grandmother. She gave it to me before she died and told me to present it to the girl I truly loved." he said softly, his arms wrapping around my waist.

I turned around in his embrace and looked up into his stunning hazel eyes.

"I love you, Lily."

The wind blew a few strands of hair into my face as I stared at him. Speechless , overwhelmed..This thing must be worth a million galleons! I know how rare grey diamonds are and this one was too big and beautiful to be real ! He loves me..he gave this exquisite necklace to me on _his_ Birthday and told me that he loves _me_. His _grandmother's_ necklace..Potter family heirloom..hung around my neck, tying me to him. To this family..to the Potters..No! Let's not get too excited about it. We've just started dating. It's not like he is asking me to marry him ! We haven't even gone on a single date. Then, why is it that I feel so comfortable around him? Why do I feel as if I know him so well? Why do I feel that he knows me so well? Why does my heart beat so fast whenever he touches me? Even if we've kissed several times..why does every touch, every kiss, every caress leave me breathless, as if it's being done for the first time? Why is it that now , when he was pulling me closer, one hand resting on my hip and the other tilting my chin towards him ; I was shivering. We both knew it wasn't because of the wind either. As he kissed me and my hands caressed his face, his sexy stubble sending tingles through my skin, I could feel pure ecstasy seeping from each pore in my body. This is where I belong..in his arms, the necklace was testimony to this fact. Because even if we were taking things slow...I knew in my heart, at that moment that I was a Potter...

He pulled back gently, cupping my chin in his palms as he breathed, "Lily, you have to trust me. I love you."

"I love you too James and I trust you."

No sooner had I spoken the words, a huge explosion, though not as big as the one in Albania shook the floor . I stumbled and looked around in a frenzy. Ear splitting screams slashed through the air and I looked worriedly at James, drawing my wand out.  
>As I headed towards his room, he whirled me around, grabbing my waist tight as he turned on the spot.<p>

"Noooooo..." I screamed but only darkness heard me as I was compressed into it along with James.

* * *

><p>I blinked my eyes as I took in the surroundings. I was standing in a small, cosy room. Where the hell are we?<p>

"James! What are we doing here? The party ..Death Eaters! We have to go back. James, please." I cried , pounding my fists on his chest. He wasn't looking at me, but at the floor, a painful expression forming on his face.

"We can't go back, Lily." he said in a low voice.

"W-what? James! No..Katy is in there. Your parents, Sirius.."

"They are all going to be safe . Nobody is hurt." he said, in the same low voice.

I looked uncertainly at him and started backing off. His eyes fixed on mine and I saw the flash of hurt in them. But I was starting to freak out. He wasn't doing anything. He wasn't making sense. Where am I? I have to escape..

I stumbled on something and fell on the carpet, the slit on my gown revealing my entire left leg. Within a second, he was beside me. He held my arms and looked fiercely into my eyes.

"Lily, I told you to trust me. Everything is going to be okay."

Just then there was a sound and we both turned to see people coming inside the room. My eyes widened in shock as I saw each face..

Sirius..

Remus...

Peter...

Frank and Alice Longbottom..

Marlene McKinnon..!

Gideon and Fabian Prewett..

Finally a middle aged man with a highly scarred face and a blue eye -apart from his normal eye-which was whizzing around entered, limping..Mad-Eye Moody?

"Ahh. Miss Evans, welcome to the Order of the Phoenix."


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

"I don't understand. Where am I ?" I said, glancing nervously from Moody to James. His arms were around my shoulders and he was helping me stand up.

"Sweetie, this is James's beach house. Charlus was kind enough to give it to us. James is the Secret Keeper." said Marlene as she walked towards us and hugged me.

"Mar..It's been so long. I've missed you so much." I smiled at her. "But what happened..at the party? Is everybody safe?"

"Don't worry. Yes, there was an attack but only at the perimeters of the building. There are some pretty strong protective charms around Potter Mansion. Don't worry about the others. Everybody is safe and at their own homes." she said, holding my hands .

She looked at James and then back at me as she tucked a few strands of hair behind my ears, "Let me show you your room, honey."

I didn't protest. Without turning to look back at James I let her take me to this new room of mine. This house was huge, though not as massive as the Potter Mansion. Nevertheless, there were a lot of rooms. Marlene led me to one of the rooms and closed the door behind me. It was a small room with a king sized bed, attached bathroom, comfy sofas and rugs. The walls were painted sapphire blue and the bedsheets were a shade of turquoise with fluffy, white pillows. I sank down on the bed and looked at Marlene.

"Now, can you tell me what's going on?" I said, watching her shift her weight uncomfortable on one leg.

"Lily, I'm sorry but you'll have to stay here. At the Headquarters." she sighed, walking towards the bed and sitting beside me.

"I don't get it. Why? " I said, my voice sounding weirdly shrill.

"Because, we need you. We need a Healer. I thought Dumbledore told you that."

"He did but...he never mentioned anything about me having to be cooped up in here the whole time."

"Lily, the thing is..You are the only one in the Order who is a Healer. Now that you are actually part of the Order and everyone knows about you and James, it is not safe for you to go out." said Marlene softly, placing her hand over mine.

"I understand. If I roam around , they may catch me and get information . Isn't that what you guys really fear about?" I replied coldly as I moved my hand away.

"No, of course not ! Lily..I-I have to go. I'll see you soon." she said, getting up.

"Sure. It's not like I'm going anywhere." I muttered as she walked out of the door.

I lay back on the covers, pressing my fingers to my temple. Trying to stay in touch with my own feelings. All of this was too bizarre. I closed my eyes as I thought of the myriad of emotions I had felt in the past few minutes.

Shock on seeing the locket..

Disbelief, when James told me he loved me..

Love , when he kissed me..

Panick, when I heard the explosion..

Comfort, when I knew James was with me..

Dread , when he dissaparated, taking me with him..

Fear, when I realised he was acting strangely and told me we can't go back..

Shock, on seeing all those people..

Confusion, on knowing I was at the Headquarters of the Order..

Happiness, on seeing Marlene..

And finally pain and anger on realizing how I was a fucking liability.

I laid there for fifteen or twenty minutes, listening to the sound of the sea. It was oddly soothing. My anger was slowly ebbing away by the waves and I realized how this was for the best. The Headquarters will probably be under my control. Since every one else, including ...James will go for work, I'll be always in here. I'll take care of everyone. Yes! Members will always be walking in and out so I'll have all the news. Thay way I will be more well informed than the others. Yes..that doesn't sound so bad at all. I can do this..I can so totally do this.

With this sudden feeling of determination in mind, I walked into the bathroom, ran a warm bath , stripped off my clothes , placed my necklace on the cabinet below the sink and climbed into the bath tub, massaging my body with all the aromatic oils which I found in the drawer below the mirror. Ooooh...this was so rejuvenating. I washed my hair and relaxed in the bath tub for a long time. Nearly 45 minutes... Finally, I stepped out and reached for a white towel. Blimey! It's tiny ! I wore my necklace and admired it in the mirror. It looks perfect on me..as if it was just made for me.

Oh my God...I don't have any clothes to wear. Great , just great. I stepped out of the bathroom into the room , wondering if I should wear my Grecian gown again. Just then the door flung open and I stood frozen at the spot, staring at James. His eyes ran over my body and he slammed the door shut behind him.

"Erm..hi." I said shyly as he forced himself to look me in the eyes , "My clothes.."

"W-What ?" he said dazedly, as he moved closer to me. His eyes were on my necklace. "It looks even better on you now."

I flushed as he circled me. He stood behind me and kissed my neck. I shuddered and turned around and he pushed me on the bed, lowering himself on me. Though the feel of his weight over my body was making strange things happen in my tummy, I forced myself to remember how I was supposed to be pissed at him. That was turning out to be quite hard now since he was taking off his shirt and was kissing me everywhere..my lips, my cheeks, my neck, my jaw, my collar bone. He wasn't being gentle either. I felt wetness pool between my legs and with a jolt I realized how the only things separating us were my tiny towel and his pants. His hands pushed down the towel till my navel and he said in a hoarse voice,

"You look so fucking irresistable."

He started kissing me again, his hands roaming all over me as he pressed his body on mine. I gasped as I relished the feel of his skin over mine. The warmth from his body was setting my skin on fire. Heat was rushing to my cheeks and I felt a distinct bulge nudge my belly button.

Oh my God..

"James..stop.." I moaned as he bit my shoulder. The diamond on my necklace was shining white now. "James, stop! James.."

I shoved him and he rolled over me. I got up, covering myself with the towel as he looked up at me, his eyes burning with desire. Honestly, it's really flattering how my boyfriend can't keep his hands off me but this was definitely crossing the line!

"James, I don't have any clothes ." I said as he raised himself slightly, resting his weight on his elbows as he smirked at me. "I like you better this way."

I rolled my eyes and turned away from him, heading towards the door.

"Hey, hey , HEY ! What do you think you are doing?" yelled James as in one fluid motion, he rose from the bed and pulled my arm.

"I'm going to ask Alice or Marlene for some clothes to wear." I stated simply, knowing how my plan was working.

"You can't just walk around in _that_! Pads, Moony, Wormtail, Frank and even Duke are in the house!" he said, sounding every bit as possessive as I wanted him to be.

"Oh, Duke is here? I must say hi to him." I said, turning the handle of the door.

"No !" he pulled me towards him, gripping my forearms,"Alright. I wasn't being honest. Your luggage arrived. All your clothes are in that cupboard." he said, looking at a massive mahogany cupboard with intricate designs.

I smiled at him as he let go of my arms and I walked upto the cupboard. I opened it and saw both of our clothes in there. Merlin! We aren't...sharing this room, are we? How convenient..my clothes were neatly arranged in the _top_ most shelf. Still, I can have some fun. I stood on my tiptoes, feeling the towel slide up my thighs ..

"Oh sweet Merlin." I heard him moan softly.

...and reached for a pair of plain white knickers with pink polka dots.

"James, can I borrow one of your T-shirts?" I said, catching him staring at me.

"W-what? Sure." he said as his hand shot up to mess up his hair.

I selected an emerald green T-shirt and pulled it over me. I lowered the towel from under it, totally ignoring James. Or rather, pretending to be ignoring him. Next, I took the knickers and pulled them up, under the towel. His shirt was long enough. I mean it reached till my mid-thigh and it felt really comfy since it...smelled like him. I sneaked a glance at James who was now observing the door knob with deep interest , his ears turning red. I sniggered as I tossed the towel aside and did a quick drying spell on my hair. James was looking extremely uncomfortable as I walked upto him.

"What do you think?" I said, turning sideways to show him my night wear.

"My shirt looks good on you. You should go to sleep now. It's getting late." he said awkwardly.

"But I want to meet Duke!" I said, smiling innocently at him.

He suddenly looked at me, a glint in his eyes and started smirking. Oh my God..That's not good.

"Fine. Let's go and meet Duke."

Oh crap ! He knows it. The game's over. Let's just surrender and go to sleep.

"Sure. Let's."

Oh my God ! What is wrong with me? You are not wearing a bra, you are in your boyfriend's tee-shirt and your legs are bloody bare!

"After you." said James as he pulled open the door.

I stepped out into the corridor, praying that nobody was around. Though I could hear voices, no one was in direct sight. I felt James's hand brush my thigh and I shivered slightly.

"I think they are in that room." he said, holding my hand and leading me to a door a few feet away. You have got to be kidding me. There is no bloody way I'm going in there.

"Oh, that's great!" I smiled at him.

We were standing infront of the door now. I swallowed as James looked at me, "Aren't you going to open that?"

Bloody jerk! He was enjoying this, wasn't he?

"Only if you want me to." I said, smiling confidently at him.

"But you want to meet Duke, right?"

"Of course I do. So why don't you open the door?" I said, smoothly.

"You want me to open it? Why can't you open it?"

"Fine. I'll ..open it." I said, looking seriously at him. He stared at me, looking bored.

"James..I'm going to open it. My hand is on the handle now." I said, looking desperately at him. " I'm turning the handle down now..Almost there. A slight push..and the door will open.." Still no response. We both were looking intently at my hand, resting on the handle. I heard Duke's voice from inside and shuddered.

"James..I'm opening it.." I looked at him for one last time. Still no change in his expression. I gave the heavy door a slight push so that it opened slightly and left the handle so that it slammed shut.

"Honestly, what sort of a boyfriend are you, who-" I faltered as I saw him laugh heartily at me. Feeling a bit affronted, I folded my arms across my chest and nearly yelped as James lifted me in his arms.

"You are adorable, you know that right?" he said, shaking his head as he headed towards my room.

I pouted as he closed the door behind us and laid me gently on the bed. He pulled the covers over me and walked up to the cupboard, taking out a pair of red pyjamas. I watched him enter the bathroom and sighed, closing my eyes. I hugged myself and smiled as I waited for him to return. I felt him kiss my forehead and opened my eyes to see him shirtless, wearing just those red pyjamas.

"Good night, Lily." he whispered as he turned to leave. What? But ...

"Where are you sleeping?" I said, getting up.

"The room across the hall .Good night, Lily."

What? That's quite far away..I thought..it's crazy, but I thought we would sleep together. I wanted nothing more than to feel his firm arms around me as I curled against him. But..

"Good night, James." I said, lieing down.

* * *

><p><em>"Lils, love ! Where should we go now? Flourish and Blotts?"<em>  
><em>I heard mum say excitedly as we walked on the narrow, cobbled streets of Diagon Alley.<em>

_"Mum, I'll just go and say hello to Mr. Fortescue. Could you buy my 7th year books by then ?" I asked, handing her the list._

_"Of course , love."_

_I smiled and hurried towards Florean Fortescue's. As I entered the parlour , I looked around for Mr. Fortescue. Where is he?_

_"Lily !"_

_I saw him sitting at the corner and walked towards him, beaming. He was sitting with a tall, black haired boy who was talking animatedly with him._

_Hey, wait a minute!_

_"Potter?" I snarled. What the hell was he doing here?_

_"Oh, hey Lily. Florean and me were just celebrating."_

_"Why don't you join us Lily?" said Mr Fortescue kindly_

_I pulled a chair and sat down asking Mr Fortescue, "What's the good news? I have to tell you something too."_

_" James is Head Boy !"_

_Oh My God..No way..No freaking way.._

_"Merlin ! Dumbledore has finally lost his marbles." I said staring at Potter in wonder._

_I watched him smirk and fought the urge to punch him as his hand shot up to mess up his hair._

_"So, Evans..What's up ? Good news?" he asked innocently._

_"I'm Head Girl."_

_"Congrats, Lily! That's my girl!" cried Mr Fortescue as he patted me on the back.  
><em>

_"I have to go now. Mum must be waiting at Flourish & Blotts." I said, checking my watch as I stood up._

_"Flourish & Blotts? I need to go there too. We'll go together." said Potter as he got up and shook Mr. Fortescue's hand._

_If I was in Hogwarts, I would have told him to sod off or better..hexed him. But this was Diagon Alley and clearly Potter knew Mr. Fortescue on first name basis._

_I rolled my eyes as we headed towards the door. He held it open and I walked out of the parlour, feeling extremely vulnerable as Potter was behind me._

_"So, we are Heads now." he said, looking down at me._

_"Yeah."_

_"We'll be spending a lot of time together."_

_"Afraid so."_

_"Head's dorms with common bathroom and all.."_

_"Yeah."_

_"And we have the same subjects."_

_"Yeah."_

_"Lily..I'm sorry.." he said slowly as he stopped walking._

_Woah..I seriously did not expect that !_

_"I was a jerk. An arrogant, effing jackass who has troubled you since fourth year. I'm sincerely sorry for all those times when I asked you out, infront of everyone. I'm over that phase. For whatever absurd reason, Dumbledore chose me as Head Boy for..I think it's only fair that I start being responsible, for a change..So, can we be friends?"_

_I stared into his hazel eyes as I contemplated his offer. Well, he did seem to have deflated that fat head of his. I guess it wouldn't hurt to give it a try.I smiled at him and nodded my head,_  
><em>"I think that's a good idea Potter."<em>

_"James. Call me James.."_

_"Sure, James."_  
><em>I laughed as his face lit up on the mention of his name. Merlin! He looked so adorable when he smiled..<em>

_We were just about to take the winding route ahead when we heard an explosion. I lost my balance and fell on top of James on the ground..the ground which was now cracked open by the force of the explosion..I looked up and saw the Dark Mark hovering ominously over...Flourish & Blotts.._

_Oh no, oh no, oh no..MUM !_

_I ran towards Flourish & Blotts, my heart beating crazily as I saw not one, not two..but ten Death Eaters. There were a dozen people sprawled on the ground in front of the building. The building which was being engulfed by..Fiend Fire.._

_No please, mum..don't be in there, I thought desperately as I continued running towards Flourish & Blotts. I stopped dead as I saw a red-headed woman getting up. I was paralysed with fear, I wanted to run and save her..my poor muggle mum, who couldn't defend herself ..who was now facing ten dangerous Death Eaters..._

_It happened in slow motion. The green flash of light, mum falling down like a puppet whose strings had been snapped.._

_Noooo...NOOOO.._

I woke up, panting. Moving the duvet aside, I took deep breaths and climbed out of bed. I can't sleep. I have to calm down. I pulled open the door and walked out. It was dark and I held out my wand,

_"Lumos."_

Shaking slightly, I walked ahead unsure of where I was heading to. I had no idea who all were sleeping in here. Me, James..Marlene said she was leaving. Frank and Alice? What about Duke..or was I all alone in here? No ! Instantly, I missed Katy and hugged myself as I continued walking. I could hear voices from the..room across the hall. James..?

_"Nox"_

I muttered as I tip toed upto the door, straining my ears to hear what they were talking.

"..Fuck ! I told you not to tell them. What the fuck do you think you are doing, Padfoot !" snarled James.

Oh my God..They were arguing ! I've never heard the Marauders..

"James, calm down . Nothing went wrong. Everything went according to the plan." I heard Remus say coolly.

"Fuck the plan, Moony! Fucking useless plan . I knew it wouldn't work out." said James coldly.

Why is he sounding so mad? What plan?

"Prongs, don't you dare.." said Sirius, sounding dangerous.

" She suspects , Pads. She knows something is fucking wrong. Ever since the fucking article, she's been trying to ask me questions." snapped James.

Wait..they were talking about me?

"Don't let her ask you anything then."

"I'm doing that. Everytime she opens her mouth, I pounce on her and start snogging her. "

"Ingenious, mate."

I heard them chuckling .

"No, but she suspects I'm hiding something from her. This whole kissing tactic won't work for long. Also, I don't want her to think I'm some sex-obsessed maniac."

"Oh, have you both-?"

"No, not yet. But if I keep kissing her like this, I'll surely lose control soon. Especially considering how fucking good she looks. "

"Is she sleeping now?"

"Yeah. In my green tee shirt . I swear. See what I have to deal with?"

I heard them laugh again. Oh God..stop with the rubbish talk. Say something about the plan..

"I love her, mate. I can't lose her. "

K. What?

"Hey, James. It's OK. The plan worked. We faked the attack perfectly. You brought her here and Mar says she has agreed to stay here the whole time. It worked. She's going to be safe."

"This is Voldemort we are dealing with.."

No.. What! What does you - know - who have to do with..

"Then you have to let her know. She deserves to know that Voldemort wants her dead."


	10. Chapter 10

**A/n : hey everybody! i am sincerely sorry for the delay. i just joined med school and just didn't get time to update. but i'm back with the story. i hope you continue reading it and PLEASE DO REVIEW**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 10<strong>

"Then you have to let her know. She deserves to know that Voldemort wants her dead."

said Sirius.

I glared at my best mate, anger coursing through my veins. Don't they get it? All this time, I've been trying to keep the truth from her for her own safety.

She's unlike any other person I've ever met..remarkably selfless..risking her own life for the sake of others..never hesitating to act. But the thing I fear the

most is the hatred she feels for the Death Eaters..ever since they murdered her mother. The memory of that horrific day is still fresh in my mind ...

_Flashback_

_"Noooooo..."_

_I caught her around her waist just in time, pinning her against the wall in an alley right beside where she was standing._

_Clapping a hand to her mouth I whispered urgently, ". I understand what you are going through..."_

_"I'll kill them. Kill them all. Each and every fucking Death eater." she snarled, struggling to free herself from my firm hold._

_"Lily..please..be sensible. I know..I know how it feels..please..we are outnumbered. Your mum won't want you to waste your life like this..please.."_

_"No..Let go off me Potter..."_

_Her voice was drowned by another explosion. Large chunks of rubble fell on the cracked street, crumbling at our feet. Holding her tightly with one arm, I turned on the spot thinking of her home._

_She fainted in my arms during the side-along apparition. As I carried her to her room, she opened her eyes and barely whispered in a hoarse voice._

_"Why are you doing this?"_

_I knew from her tone that she was greatful and wanted me to stay. Smiling down at her, I laid her on her bed, kneeling down beside her._

_"Lily, these are dark times. Extremely vile and dark times. I completely understand how you feel. Survivor's guilt and the feeling of helplessness in your heart, _

_shattering you...as if somebody's constricting your windpipe. My grandfather died before my very eyes. Two summers ago...at the hands of a Death Eater.. The last_

_ thing he did was fling his invisibility cloak over me and perform a full body binding curse..." I said bitterly, closing my eyes. I felt her soft hands over mine and _

_opened my eyes to see her sitting upright, staring into my eyes with such intensity that I felt my breath stopping abruptly. Her emerald eyes were burning with a_

_ wild fire I'd reignited. I stared at the beautiful and extraordinarily kind witch before me. Here she was, comforting me when her mother had just been murdered an_

_ hour ago.._

_"James...I-I didn't know..I'm so s-sorry." she stammered, fresh tears glistening in her eyes. "We should fight them..all of them.."_

_"Yes.I'm starting Auror training next year. And you ...you Lily..fight them with the power of healing . Being a healer will expose you to weakened souls..in other _

_words..easy targets for Voldemort." Heal the wounded, strengthen their minds...do your duty to our world.." I said, placing my hand on her tear stained cheek. She _

_didn't flinch but stared back at me with a fierce determination._

_"And you, James...make sure that you become the best Auror and hunt down those SOB's so there are no more deaths..especially muggles like my mother and kind wizards like your grandfather."_

_"I will Lily.."_

_She smiled and leaned closer to kiss me on the cheek. How many times have I imagined her consciously making any sort of body contact with me? As she leaned back, I let go off her hands._

_"Lily...you don't want this now. Not now..." I whispered._

_She looked sadly at me but nodded. " You are right. I think things will be much easier if they were normal. The pain of losing mum can be truly overcome only if I spend the rest of the year in Hogwarts ...like normally..."_

_"I understand.."_

_"James..kiss me.."_

_My heart crashed wildly as I looked at the broken girl before me. Holding my hand, she leaned closer,_

_"I won't remember anyway.."_

_"Precisely Lily...you won't remember." I said as I gently pushed her down on the bed._

_She closed her eyes as I raised my wand, concentrating hard to not erase her mother's death...just me.._

_"Obliviate"_

_Flashback over_

I sat all alone in my room, my head in my hands. The Marauders had retired to their respective bedrooms , patting me sympathetically on the back. I knew

what I had to do...tell her the truth. But what good will it do? If she gets to know that the Death Eaters are after her, she'll mostly suggest me dangerously

stupid ideas. Or worse...regard it as an opportunity to avenge her mother..

Closing my eyes, I felt sleep threatening to overcome me. Merlin! I haven't slept a wink in the last 30 hours or so..

"James..." she whispered as she hid behind the thin white curtains, her beautiful emerald gown whipping gracefully in the wind.

I looked around , trying to find her. There were curtains all around. What were we doing here? Why was she playing games with me?

_"James..."_

_I heard her voice and swiftly located her, moving the curtain separating me from her. She shreiked as I lifted her in my arms and smiled down at her._

_"Lils...What are we doing here?"_

_I said, lowering her to the warm white carpeted floor._

_"What we should have done a long time ago." she said, holding my hands in hers and kissing them gently._

_My heart did a crazy somersault and I felt the all too familiar feeling in my nether areas._

_"Lils...are you sure?" I whispered hoarsely._

_She nodded, placing my hand over her heaving chest. Feeling her heartbeat was making mine beat at double its pace. Pure desire was radiating from every inch of my body..only she could make me feel like this.._

_Cradling her head in one hand, I kissed her soft lips. She moaned against my lips and tilted towards me, deepening the kiss. My hand gripped her hip and I squeezed her as I explored her mouth. She wound her leg around my torso, pulling me closer as her fingers clutched my hair. I kissed the hollow of her neck and she tilted her head back, pulling me closer with her delicate hands._

_"James..."_

_I looked up at her , meeting her stunning emerald green eyes. Damn! I wanted her so fucking badly.._

"James! Yo ! Wake up!"

I woke up with a start, head spinning slightly.

"W-what? " I gasped as my eyes focused on Sirius.

"It's McKinnon..she's.."

"No!" I yelled in disbelief as I jumped out of bed, pulling my cloak over me.

"We just got the news. McKinnon and her entire family..killed. The Prewett brothers too..It took five Death Eaters..All this happened a few hours ago."

I swallowed thickly , the pain at the loss of my close friends , fellow Auror and team mates scalding me from the inside much longer was this going to continue? How many more innocent lives will be

lost?

"Any leads?" I said as we headed out towards the beach.

"Kingsley and Mad-Eye are chasing Rookwood and Travers. We may find more on the trail."

"'s do this fast." I said bitterly, grabbing Sirius's cloak as we apparated.

_"Avada Kedavra."_

The flash of green light narrowly missed us as our feet slammed on the hard pavement of a deserted street. Rather, seemingly deserted. If you weren't counting the ten or so Death Eaters firing curses at us.

_"Stupefy"_ Sirius and I cried in unison, the combined force of our spells knocking a Death Eater down after throwing him ten feet high in the air.

"North. Quick." said Sirius as we saw a few streaks of light from the indicated direction.

As we positioned ourselves behind an old building, we saw Kingsley and Mad-Eye standing with their backs pressed together, firing curses at Death Eaters. One..two..three...four..five..

"That's all of them. The fucking murderers. " I whispered.

"Have your cloak , mate?" Sirius said, looking at me.

I shook my head, focusing on the easiest target. He was well out of sight for Kingsley and Moody, waiting to kill them , his wand poised to attack. There was a ear-splitting scream of laughter as a curse barely missed Kingsley..Bellatrix...

"Pads, 7 o' clock. " I whispered. We both positioned our wands and together blasted our curses at the unprepared Death Eater. There were cries from the other Death Eaters as the hooded figure of the guy we had just killed slammed head-first on the hard, cold pavement.

Rolling quickly behind the opposite corner of the building, we repositioned ourselves. The trick had worked, startling the Death Eaters, giving away their positions. From our vantage point, I caught a glimpse of Moody's face and saw a shadow of a smile momentarily soften his scarred features.

"9 o'clock."

The air was rented with blasts and a brilliant combo of lights..green, red, silver, golden..Pads and I watched in satisfaction as we took down one more Death Eater. Meanwhile Moody stunned the third one.

Two more to go...

Signalling to Sirius, we turned on the spot appearing seconds later beside Kingsley and Mad-Eye.

"That was not too shabby, boys." said Moody in his gruff voice.

I flinched on hearing the derogatory term 'boys' but smiled nevertheless on being complimented by my greatest hero apart from dad. He's gonna call us 'men' soon..I'll make sure of it. We four stood in a perfect circle, backs towards each other, eyes scanning the whole place for any sort of movement.

"Have the scumbags fled?" said Sirius disappointedly.

"No, the fun's not over yet." snarled Kingsley.

"Split up. Black, Potter. East. Kingsley, follow me!" barked Mad-Eye.

Pads and I moved towards the ordered destination . It was totally deserted.

"Should we go back?" said Sirius.

"Wait. I heard something." I whispered.

We strained our ears but heard nothing. I was positive..it sounded like a cloak whipping or something.

"Maybe it's noth-" Sirius began but he was cut off by the force of a curse that blasted him off his feet, slamming him against the wall.

I spun around facing the Death Eater before me.

"_Stupefy!"_

I yelled , yet as the spell shot from my wand, I saw another streak of red light, mingling with mine as it hit the Death Eater.

I turned to see Sirius swaying slightly, trying to get to his feet. No way..someone tried to put a shielding charm and I'm pretty sure that person shot the Stunning spell at exactly the same time too...

I rushed towards Sirius, helping him get up. He waved me away.."Go help Mad-Eye and Kingsley. I'm okay."

"Shut up. There's no fucking way I'm leaving you alone here."

"Touching. Hope Evans dosen't hear it." he sneered , getting to his feet.

"You are hurt. Transform. Now." I ordered him. I waited for him to change into the huge , shaggy black dog.

That's when it happened. I heard a softly supressed gasp...I'm sure I did. So did Sirius. He barked and wagged his tail , looking from me to the rusty old lamp post a few feet away.

NO ! It can't be.. No way...within seconds I reached the post and pulled the invisibility cloack off my very shocked, slightly frightened and annoyingly beautiful girlfriend...

No bloody effing way...

'Lily ! What the hell are you doing here ?' I snarled, grabbing her wrists and pulling her with me into a narrow passage between two old buildings.

Her hands trembled in mine and she stared blankly at me as I pushed her against the wall. The colour had drained from her face, making her look ghostly pale. Her lips were swollen but a shade of pale pink instead of the lush red ones I was used to staring at for hours in Hogwarts. The wind blew a few strands of her flaming red hair across her face. I shook her impatiently. We were losing precious time and it won't do me any good ogling at Lily.

"James, let go off me." she said finally, placing her frail hands on my chest.

"No Lily. You are going to apparate back to the beach house. Do I make myself clear ?"

"Fuck you , Potter ! I'm here for Mar. She's my bestfriend and I'm here to kill those bastards." she snapped, pushing me away .

"Lily! I know, I understand but this is for your own-"

"Shutup Potter ! Shut the fuck up ! You think you know what is for my own good? Well, for starters..keeping me cooped up in a beach house and lieing to me the whole time isn't!" she yelled, the colour returning to her cheeks, her emerald eyes burning my insides with their intensity.

She knows...she knows... I blinked as I stood motionless, watching her walking away . How could she know ? I took a few uncertain steps, thinking of what to do . She was hurt, yes. That's when it happened.

The flash of silver light hit Lily squarely in the chest. Her shreik of pain rented the air as she fell to the ground, eyes wide open in shock and mouth frozen in a scream that had died in her throat.

"No...NO...NOOOO!"

"_Expelliarmus"_

I watched my wand flying out of my hand. But it didn't matter. All I wanted to do was run towards Lily, check her pulse and confirm that she was...alive..

"Easy, Potter ? What's the hurry ? You'll join the filthy mudblood soon." cried Bellatrix as she stepped out of the shadows,taking care to step over Lily's hand as she walked upto me.

_"Avada Kedavra"_


	11. Chapter 11

**A/n : Sorry for the delay. Thank you m3ggi3,ninna for your review... and esp thanks to my 'James Potter'**

**PLEASE REVIEW OR ELSE I WON'T CONTINUE ! :P **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 11<strong>

**Katy's POV**

"Dave ! No, no ...!" I shreiked as Dave tickled me.

He lifted me in his arms as he carried me to my room. I can't believe I'm actually going out with a Quidditch player. Everything about Dave is perfect ...he's hot, funny, intelligent and umm.. An international quidditch player !

"Dave..stop tickling me !" I cried as he lay me on the bed and lowered himself on me. I smiled as my eyes met his warm brown ones. He kissed me gently on the lips and started unbuttoning my shirt with his fingers. I ran my fingers through his hair as he kissed my neck. Mmmm...that sure did feel good..

Within seconds , our clothes were on the floor and our bodies were tangled under the bed, embracing the warmth emanating from each other. As Dave went further under the covers, I closed my eyes in anticipation.

"Merlin !" I cried as he licked and suckled me. Oh my God.. This has to be what being in heaven feels like ..or was that offensive? Why are you still thinking crappy stuff , Katy ? Maybe it's because I... I can't do this ! What am I doing ?

"Dave ! Stop.." I said, pushing him away gently. I sat upright on the bed, reaching for my clothes and getting dressed.

"Hey, Katy. If you want to take this slow, it's fine-" began Dave, emerging from the covers looking adorably confused.

"Dave. It's not that. I'm worried about Lily. I know that she's staying with Potter but... I haven't seen her since the party last night. " I said , biting my nails.

"Lily is in safe hands. Don't worry, Katy. She's in the safest place possible."

"I don't know , Dave. I've known Lily for 9 years. I can tell when something is going wrong and right now..I'm having a feeling that something is going to go terribly wrong." I said, holding Dave's hand.

"Lily is at the Headquarters of the Order! Nothing will happen to her." said Dave calmly.

I hugged him and closed my eyes as I thought of her. I missed her. We've always been together and...why am I having such a horrible premonition ?

"Hey, there's an owl at the window." said Dave, stroking my back.

I nearly jumped on hearing his words and ran to open the window. No sooner had I glanced at the parchment, I knew it was bound to contain bad news. As I read the letter, each syllable lashed visciously at my heart and I felt the gut-wrenching feeling I was all too familiar with. I was aware of the colour draining from my face, my hands were trembling violently as I tore my gaze from the letter and looked at Dave.

"D-Dave..take me to Azkaban...now !" I stammered as I held the bed-frame for support.

"Baby, what happened?" I heard Dave say but his voice suddenly sounded distant, as if it was coming from the end of a tunnel. I impatiently thrust the letter towards him and sank to the floor, hugging my knees to my chest.

As he finished reading the letter, he gripped my wrist and helped me up. We turned on the spot and apparated to...Azkaban.

I shivered as we stood outside the massive black iron gates gazing down menacingly at us. I held Dave's arm tightly and trembled from head to toe with the sound of each wave lashing against the serrated rocks surrounding the foundation of this infamous fortress meant to house Death Eaters and other wrong-doers.

I closed my eyes and instantly the letter flashed across my mind.

_Kat,_

_Mar was killed along with her entire family Prewett brothers were killed to Azkaban ASAP_

_Alice_

"Kat! "

I opened my eyes to see Alice rushing towards me . Her kind, round face was as white as a sheet. She enveloped me in a hug and for a second I felt as if I was in Hogwarts and Alice was consoling me the way she did when mum had died of cancer.

"Alice, M-Mar.." I sobbed as she cupped my chin in her palms and looked into my eyes with her chocolate-brown ones.

"Kat, think something has happened." said Alice turning her head slightly, looking at Frank. I hadn't even seen him coming.

"Katy, we just got an owl from Lupin. He went to the Headquarters a few minutes back and... Katy, Lily's not there." said Frank.

"W-what do you mean Lily's not there ? " I whispered, my voice low and shrill , infected with sheer panic.

"We think Lily followed James and Sirius. I was there when she first arrived at the headquarters and...she sort of got mad at Mar." said Alice, holding my wrists firmly. "Kat, don't worry . Please, we called you both here to just take over our duties. There aren't any other members of the Order available and the other Aurors aren't trustworthy enough. It's just a desk job. Won't be much of a ..." Alice paused as she saw the expression on my face.

"Go. " I managed to say "Now. Kill those fucking SOBs and bring Lily home." I exhaled sharply.

Dave held my hand as we watched Alice and Frank disapparate. Everything is going to be all right. Lily will be back home, safe and sound. It's all going to be alright...Isn't it?

I've lost one of my best friends tonight...and the other two are...out there...No.. Everything..is going to ..

"Let's go inside, Kat. Don't worry. Everything is going to be alright." said Dave as he kissed the top of my head.

We walked inside, past the gates in silence. I barely noticed where we were going . My mind was working furiously, praying that Lily was safe. And now Alice was out there too. Before I knew it, we were sitting on uncomfortable wooden chairs in a dark dungeon.

I looked at Dave and saw him gazing out of the window , his forehead wrinkled with frown lines. I began biting my nails...force of habit. How much more time will it take?

Just then an owl came flying in and perched on the edge of Dave's chair. I hurriedly snatched the letter and opened it, fear building inside me.

Katy

Really sorry. Bellatrix and Snape escaped. James and Sirius are injured and at St. Mungos now. Lily is...missing. Frank will be reaching the office in a while.

Alice

I re-read the letter and crumpled it in my fist. "L-lily is missing." I said , looking at Dave. I didn't even know what I was feeling. Or had I gone all numb inside? Mar dead and Lils ..missing ?

I heard footsteps and looked up to see Frank. I rushed forward and hugged him.

"Katy, go to St. Mungos now. " he said, patting me on the back.

"Y-yes .." I said, blinking back my tears and walking outside.

**15 minutes later...**

"Then what happened?" I said, gazing intently into James's hazel eyes.

"Bellatrix stepped over Lily's hand and shot the Killing Curse at me. Sirius saved me. Pounced on her just when she shot the curse."

"What do you mean...pounced?" I said , confused.

"Bellatrix turned to curse Sirius but just then ..there was another explosion and..after the smoke cleared..Lily's body wasn't there anymore." said James

"What do you mean ? H-how can her body disappear like that ?" I nearly yelled.

James shook his head and turned around in his bed , facing the wall.

This was no good...How can Lily go missing like that? We'll find her. Yes..we will ..find her. She has to be alive...

**2 months later...**

"He's not the same anymore." sighed Dave as he poured me coffee.

I fell silent at the mention of James. It's been two months. Anything related to Lily and James makes my mind go blank and I start seeing all happy memories with Lils...first day at Hogwarts, becoming best friends by Christmas , sleepover parties with Mar and Alice, plotting against the Marauders, OWLs, NEWTs, our appartment, all the parties we attended, Alice's wedding ... It was as if none of this had ever was gone...and now I was starting to lose hope.

"...missed practice yesterday. Coach is planning to replace him with a substitute. It's over..We have no chances of winning tomorrow's match. With our best Beaters, Fabian and Gideon dead and our Chaser-captain off the ledge, the Team's over... Besides, Quidditch seems like a joke now. I'm thinking of starting Auror training." smiled Dave, kissing the top of my head.

"Baby, I've got to go for work. Skeeter's going to kill me otherwise." I said, standing up and walking towards my bedroom, trying to hide my tears. I can't believe this is happening..I have to talk to Alice. Lily's alive...I just know it. She needs us...

I walked into the elevator and waited for the cool, disembodied voice to announce 'Level 2: Department of Magical Law Enforcement- Improper use of Magic Office, Auror Headquarters, Wizengamot Administration Services'

I was having this strange feeling that Lily was in safe hands. It's been 2 months. If she was alive and abducted, they would have used her for blackmailing the Order or..well killed her. But...they won't kill her. She's harmless , atleast that's what people usually think of Healers, right? Kind,caring and harmless. If my suspicions are right...

"Sparks! What are you doing here?" exclaimed Sirius as he saw me walking upto him.

"Hey, Black! I have to talk to you. Right now." I urged, looking at the door of his office from which he had just emerged.

Sirius raised a brow uncertainly, his handsome features reflecting his reluctance. "Is it about that day?"

"Yes. Yes it is. Can we go inside your office?" I replied, pushing open the door and walking inside.

"Black. How many Death Eaters were there that day ? " I said, sitting on his plush, revolving office chair.

"Five who killed the Prewett brothers and three who killed the McKinnons." he replied , sitting on a chair opposite me , his legs casually resting on the desk.

"Okay. Eight Death Eaters. Who all could you identify?" I said, keeping my fingers crossed.

"Well, there was Rookwood. Travers and Bellatrix who finished the McLinnons and Rodolphus,Avery,Rabastan,Lucius and...good ol' Snivellus" Sirius counted each Death Eater on his fingers.

"And...how many did you manage to stun or attack?" I said, excitement building up inside.

"Kingsley and Moody caught Travers,Avery and Lucius. Me and James killed Rookwood and Rabastan. Bellatrix and Rodolphus escaped ." said Sirius, lowering his legs from the desk and walking upto my chair.

"What about Snape?" I said, leaning closer to him, my heart racing. I was so close to the answer...

"I didn't see him but Kingsley said he disapparated just before the explosion. Kingsley was the one he was duelling with." said Sirius, kneeling down on the scarlet carpetes floor on one knee."Sparks...are you suggesting that Snivellus caused the explosion ?"

I nodded my head , waiting for Sirius to continue . "So...The slimeball exploded half of the street ,grabbed Lily's body and disapparated? After that...We saw Rodolphus ...and then...they disapparated after using the Cruciatus curse on us."

There was silence as we both looked into each other's eyes. Silver locked on black. My heart pounded in my throat as Sirius looked at me , not entirely convinced. "Sirius, think about it. If Snape has taken Lily with him, she's bound to be safe. I mean, he effing killed a Death Eater for trying to shoot the Killimg Curse on Lily ! He's always loved her..as a friend or something more.. I dunno. But I can say for sure that she is safe. "

"What do you think we should do then ?" said Black, standing and pulling me up.

"First we'll tell James and then...hunt Snape down."

**4 more months later...**

Lily's POV

"Emma, honey! What are you working on?" said Ira

I looked up at her from my desk and gave her a tiny smile as I showed her the drawing I had just sketched.

"That's lovely my dear. May I ask you who this young man is Emma?" said Ira as she sat beside me .

I looked shyly at the greying lady who had looked after me for all these months. Everyday after I made a drawing, I used to eagerly explain Ira what was the drawing depicting. Yet today, I myself was unnerved by the sketch I had drawn.

As I looked down at the drawing, I exhaled sharply. A young man, perhaps in his early 20s stared back at me from the yellowing pages of the battered drawing book. He had perfectly chiseled features, a long nose and an arrogant though extremely attractive smirk on his thin lips. His eyes though shaded in specs of black were hazel in the dream in which I had seen him. His hair were sexily messy , sticking out like spikes all over his head. Needless to say, he was the most handsome guy I had ever thought of .

" Emma ?" said Ira, startling me.

I looked into her kind, wizened eyes and managed a tiny smile, " Ira, I really don't know who he is. I had a dream last night in which...in which.." I blushed as I recalled the dream.

_"Emma?Emma! Where are you, Emma?" called Ira as I watched her from behind the rock I was hiding._

_She took a few uncertain steps towards my rock, shook her head and then left to proceed in the opposite direction. I sniggered and stood up._

_However, the garden we were in had suddenly changed into a forest. A scary, dark forest where I was all alone. Panic rose in my throat like ice-cold water , making my heart pound in my head. I walked forwards, taking a few faltering steps and saw a passage bound by thickly growing hedges on either side.._

_"Hello? Anybody t-there?" I stammered as I walked upto the hedge._

_"We'll just blast our way through." said a deep male voice, making me jump._

_I turned to see the most obnoxiously good-looking guy I had ever seen. He had thick,black messy hair and intesnse hazel eyes. My nose prickled with his boyish scent..it was familiar...far too intimately familiar. _

_"I'm sorry, who -" I began_

_"Come on."_

_I followed him. This didn't feel right on so many levels. But there was something about that guy which was reassuring me. _

_We walked through the passage in silence. I kept staring at his back. For some reason he was shirtless and each step was making the muscles and tendons on his body taunt. _

_Suddenly, the scene started dissolving infront of my eyes. I panicked and reached forward to hold him but couldn't. Before I could realize I was back in the garden and Ira was standing beside me._

As I looked up at Ira who had pretty much the same expression as dream-Ira, I swallowed thickly ,  
>"Ira..who am I ?"<p>

Ira blinked and looked down at me. Her expression softened as she sat beside me.

"Emma, you have never asked me that question even once ever since you started staying in Vincent Hills."

I looked down at my hands. Six months. I have been staying at Ira's for six months. She knows I remember nothing from my past. I don't even know how old I am or what my real name is..Am I really Emma? Did I have a different life before this? It's crazy but at times I my fingers on the right hand curl up reflexively , as if I was holding a stick or something. For the last two months, I've been drawing sketches of random objects ...but detailed sketches of people? Surely that's not normal? How can I draw such an accurate sketch of a guy I had barely seen for a few minutes in a dream? At times, I felt as if images from my past life were flashing deliberately in my dreams. Could it be possible? That guy...was he a part of my life ?

"Emma..I can tell you only one thing. You arrived at Vincent's in the arms of a young, skinny and pale man. He paid me a bag of gold coins and told me to take care of you and keep you sheltered from the outside world. He didn't answer any of my questions. He just left after kissing your forehead and hands."

I stood up, my head spinning slightly. "Ira ! Is that why you don't keep me in the hospital with the other girls? B-because some guy paid you ?"

"Emma, you know that is not the only reason. You are like a younger sister to me. I love you and you are a part of my family !"

"Ira..and that man? He was my family too! And...him!" I said pointing at the sketch.

Ira shook her head in resignation and placed her hand on my shoulder in a manner which suddenly seemed somehow patronizing to me. I watched her leave the room and it was then that it happened. Anger, pure unadultered fury started gushing through me like a volcano. This feeling was new to me.. In my six months stay at Ira's I had never allowed myself to succumb to anger. My brain always instructed me to be grateful to Ira and never ask any questions. But now, I'm seriously done staying here. I have to get out of this place.. I have to know who I am ..

I got up from my chair and rushed to my room, packing in a frenzy. This was it..I'm going to escape. I'm going to find out who I am . I'm going to find out who...he is...


	12. Chapter 12

**A/n : Thank youm3ggi3, babyjayy, ninna, jezzi 1996 (Jezzi, i actually write my fanfics on my ipod ! :P ) for your reviews. It means a lot to me! New followers of Just Can't Get Enough are Making Muddy Angels Cry, MrsMonkey7, LilylovesJames4eva, Oldmanmah..thank you guys, but please try and review this chapter . thank you Golbez63 for adding Just Can't Get Enough in your Favourite Stories list.**

** I really want to reach the 100 reviews mark since I really don't think I'll have more readers otherwise .**

**DISCLAIMER: anything you recognize belongs to JKR ! **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 12<strong>

Oh my God..this place is so crowded. I don't even know where I'm going. At first, the whole idea of freedom and finally getting to know who I am was what motivated me to run away from Vincent Hills. But now I'm realising what a seriously messed up idea it was. What was I thinking? That I'll step out of the institute and the entire city will come forth and greet me? So far, nobody has said anything to me except for the occasional 'Geez, woman ! Move it !' or 'Sorry! Didn't see you there' .

I pulled my small bag closer to me as I walked ahead, staring at all the shops on either sides. Okay, at first I felt a sudden rush of thrill when I saw all the clothing lines which definitely meant that I loved shopping. So it's good, I'm getting to know myself. But on the downside, I have just enough money for two meals. I'm starting to think I'm lost. What was I thinking? I miss Ira...This was a totally stupid idea.

My tummy rumbled as I looked at an ice-cream vendor. I walked towards the shabby cart, fishing for money from my walet..only to find that my walet was empty. Oh my God...no.. Shit ! What am I going to do? I'll starve to death..and I don't remember the way back home. I looked greedily at the people buying ice-creams and started walking casually towards the cart. A fat lady was ordering ice-creams and the vendor kept placing cones , cups and packets of ice-candies next to her elbow on the counter-top. I placed my elbows on the counter and leaned forwards. "Do you have a-"

"Chocalte ripples" shouted the fat lady next to me. The vendor who had just glanced at me bent over the freezer for the umpteenth time to get her ice-cream. Very surreptitously, I tucked a packet of orange ice-candy under the sleeve of my coat and walked away, without glancing behind.

Did I just do that? Shit, I did ! Fuck ! Oh my God...I'm a thief ! Okay, so I love shopping and I'm a thief. I'm really not sure if I want to know more about myself. Anyway, I can still have the ice-cream. That fat lady will never notice. I peeled off the packet happily and licked the ice-candy, smacking my lips as I relished the tangy taste.

I turned behind just to check if everything was okay when I saw a woman staring at me, her blue eyes wide open. I smiled at her and turned ahead, walking faster. Oh my God...does she know? Will she hand me over to the cops? Oh no...I turned again and saw her advancing towards me, her blonde curls bouncing about her shoulders. Fuck ! I walked even faster and started jogging, my heart pounding in my throat. Is she a cop? Some sort of undercover agent who looks out for crooks like me?

"Lily ! " she yelled.

I turned and saw her running towards me. Oh shit..I'm done. Maybe I'll tell her the truth and apologize. Maybe she'll even take me back to Ira's. Yes ! It's worth a try. I stopped and waited for her to approach me. She was panting slightly as she walked towards me in her high heels. What sort of cop wears stuff like that ? Maybe she's not a cop! Just some loyal citizen or something..

"Lily ! Why were you running?" she said, clutching her chest.

"Do you know me?" I said, my heart beating faster as I stared at her for any signs of recognition. Oh my God...she knows me. She knows me !

"Lily ! Are you pissed? I'm sorry, but I never gave up !Where have you been ? It's been 6 months ! I knew you were safe but...walking around with Muggles?"

"What are you talking about? What are muggles ? " I said, my voice becoming shrill as I stared at the strange girl in front of me.

She blinked her eyes and looked into mine with her stunning blue ones. She moved away, shaking her head slightly.

"What is your name?" she said, taking out a parchment from her bag.

"Emma. But I know it's not my real name." I said, catching a glimpse of something feathery. She was just about to take it out when she thrust it back in and drew out a pen.

"Emma. I'm your friend Katy. Don't worry. You are going to be safe. I'll take you to your friend's home alright? Now just come with me dear..'' she said, ushering me inside a weird old-fashioned pub I hadn't noticed before. I stepped inside gingerly, turning to look at Katy but my vision was becoming blurred…black spots started popping infront of my eyes and before I realised what was happening…

* * *

><p>"Are you crazy? Is this the only way you could think of to bring Lily here? "<p>

"What was I supposed to do? Send an Owl right in front of her and apparate with her here? "

"Oh well, so I suppose, making her faint was the best option? "

I opened my eyes slightly to see the two women arguing . I looked around and took in the surrounding. Oh my God…I was in a huge bedroom, lying on a king sized bed with gorgeous beige silk drapes, the most comfy pillows, duet and the softest sheets ever..the room was beautiful..the walls were a light shade of peach , decorated with tapestries, portraits, posters…and…

"Oh ! She's awake! " I heard one of the women, with short black hair and a kind round face exclaim as both of them sat on either sides of my bed.

"Emma, I'm Alice. I was your classmate in ..school and I'm a really good friend of yours.'' She said, holding my hand and helping me sit upright. "How are you feeling,dear ?''

"Slightly disoriented but otherwise..fine ." I answered, looking at Katy.

"Where am I?'' I said , sweeping my eyes once again across the magnificent room.

They both exchanged a smile and Katy answered , "This is your friend James Potter's home . "

"Wow..He lives here..And he's my friend? " I said in barely supressed awe.

" Sure he is..your really..good friend ." sniggered Katy.

"So, tell me about yourself, Emma ." Alice intervened before I could ask any further questions.

" I.. my name is Emma..I don't know if it's my real name. I remember only the last 6 months of my life.I lived in an institute for… well… under-privileged people.. I didn't exactly live in the wards with the other girls. The director , Ira was quite fond of me and allowed me to live with her at the Director's Residence..atleast that's what I thought… but two nights back, I found out that she was paid for doing so..by the man who brought me to the institute in the first place..I was suffocating in there so..I ran away and..well.. Katy found me and..well, that's all." I said, looking at the two.

"Do you want to know who you truly are , Emma? " said Alice, leaning forward.

" I'm not sure… I mean … I guess my sub-conscious mind knows all my habits, desires and dislikes..but okay, before I met Katy, I actually stole an ice-cream … from some fat lady at the- " I stopped as I watched them laugh. "What happened? "

"Don't worry! If you are scared that knowing the truth about yourself is going to make you despise yourself in any way, you are wrong. And as for thievery, Katy here is an expert at muggle shop-lifting . " laughed Alice .

"No I'm not ! " cried Katy, slapping her friend's arm playfully.

"I'm sorry…but what exactly are muggles." I cut in.

They both stopped laughing and looked at each other . "Well , muggles are people who lack special abilities." said Katy .

"Oh, okay. What sort – "

" So , do you want to know about yourself? " cut in Alice.

"Yes. Okay."

"First thing, your name is Lily Evans . Your mother died when you were young and you have a father and a sister living in Cokeworth. You did your schooling from a boarding school in Scotland . We were there with you. Your three best friends being, me, Alice and Marlene. We detested the Marauders. They were this gang of four guys who were worshipped by nearly the entire student body at Hogwarts. Yea, that was our school. We are on speaking terms with them now. The Marauders. Remus Lupin, Sirius Black, Peter Pettigrew and James Potter . " said Katy, smiling at me .

" James Potter ? Isn't this his house? " I said, looking around as if expecting him to enter through the door at any minute .

" Yes . His parents died two months ago ..and the poor chap is really quite miserable … I mean, he lost his girlfriend and now his parents too . His life is in a total mess right now and he could really use your help to piece it back together . " said Alice, holding Katy's arm firmly . I don't know if this was just my imagination but it really looked like the two were holding back information from me.

" Okay . So how old am I again ? "

" 19 . "

" And… why am I not in Cokeworth with my family?And... when did my mother die? " I said, my voice shaking . This was harder than I expected. Now I was feeling worse, knowing that I can't truly feel remorse for my mum's death since I don't even know her. What sort of cruel existence is this? Will I ever be able to maintain the same relationships I had in my past life? Will I be able to remain best friends with these girls?

"Lily ! Hey… come here." said Katy, hugging me. " Lily, I know how you must be feeling. That's why we'll take things slow, we don't want to overwhelm you . There.." she smiled, wiping away tears which had started rolling down my cheeks . " This is who you are. An incredibly kind, caring and talented girl . You are not alone anymore! You have me and this bitch too." she said, winking at Alice .

"Thanks , Katy . " I said, pulling back and smiling at her. She was incredibly pretty . With her perfect heart shaped face, glorious blonde curls and stunning cerulean eyes. It's hard to believe that I considered her as a stranger a few hours ago…because now, I really was starting to see her as a friend .

" Hey ! Where are you people ? " called a male voice. I felt the hair at the back of my neck raise and an involuntary shiver run down my spine. What was that ?

" It's him ! " said Katy, glancing worriedly at Alice .

" Okay ! And….."

"He doesn't know . " replied Katy, getting up and looking anxiously at the door .

" Fine. Stay here with Lily. I'll go and inform him . " said Alice , heading towards the door .

"Umm…Did I miss something? " I said, climbing out of the bed too.

" No, it's just that… James is back home and he doesn't exactly know that you are in here . " said Katy.

" Oh. Okay. You said James and me are good friends . " I shrugged , looking at the closed door now .

" Yes. I told you that . Right . " said Katy, biting one perfectly manicured nail .

" Katy, is everything-" I began but stopped as the door opened and….. he entered.

There was silence as we stared at each other. My heart started racing as my eyes roamed over each feature..the untidy , black, spiky hair , the hazel eyes , the long nose, the chiselled jaw-line with a slight stubble , the thin lips , the enticing adam's apple , the athletic, toned body structure…it was him… it was definitely him..he's..

"… James Potter . " he said, as he took a few steps closer to me. Okay! Was he saying something when I was busy drooling ? I blinked as he extended his hand forward. I shook it , feeling butterflies in my tummy the moment we made contact . Oh my God… this can't be happening.

" Hey, I have to report at Moody's office in 5 , so I really should be going . Alice, you have to come too. I just came in here to get some stuff . Have a nice stay, Lily . I'll be back in a few minutes . And if you ever need anything, just send me an.. a message. " he said looking from me to Katy .

I watched them leave and sank down on the bed as Katy shut the door .

"So , did you like James ? " said Katy, sitting next to me.

" What? " I said, a bit more quickly than I intended to . "James? He's cool. Good friend, right ? "

Katy regarded me for a moment, her brow raised slightly . Then she furrowed her brows and clapped a hand to her mouth, "Oh my God ! You have a crush on him ! "

" I most certainly do not ! " I snapped, heat rushing to my cheeks . "Please! No way, Katy- "

"You are blinking your eyes rapidly, your nostrils are flaring and you have red blotches on your cheeks ! You are so totally lying ! " laughed Katy, throwing a pillow at me.

I caught the pillow and looked down at my toes, "Fine, guilty ! "

"I knew it ! Oh, this is so cute ! " gushed Katy as she clasped her hands.

I laughed as I looked at Katy. She poured some orange fizzy drink in two mugs and handed me one. Funny, I didn't notice the bottle or the mugs earlier. Still, this felt amazing. I haven't done any sort of girl talk barring the time when I watched a movie with Ira and we both spent over 15 minutes talking about how hot the lead actor was. But this was different.. I was crushing on a guy and was talking about him with someone my own age..

"Hey, Katy ...did I have a crush on James before ? " I said, watching Katy take a sip of the drink.

She snorted and wiped the drink off her mouth as she laughed, " You? Crushing on him? Haha..honey, you guys were- "

" Hello ladies ! "

We turned to look at a tall, well-built, handsome man with long, lustrous black hair, striking grey eyes,and an air of casual elegance. He winked at Katy as he entered the room and extended his arm towards me.

"I'm Sirius Black, James's best friend . " he said , as I shook his hand, "Sparks, Skeeter told me to inform you that you still haven't submitted the article . She wants it now . "

"Holy crap ! " exclaimed Katy as she got up and grabbed her handbag, "I've really got to go , Lily. Black could you-"

"It will be my pleasure. " said Sirius, sitting next to me on the bed .

"Bye, Lily."

"Bye, Katy"

I looked around the room awkwardly. What the hell! Katy was telling me something really important..did I crush on James before or not? I can't believe I'll have to wait for so long with him till she gets back.

"So, forgive me but I heard your conversation with Katy. " said Sirius, taking a sip from Katy's mug "Aren't you going to drink that?"

"Oh ! " I said and took a sip from the mug. It was tangy and delicious. I could feel warmth spreading through my body, "What is this thing? "

"Butterbeer. " said Sirius , gulping down the drink and placing the mug back on the bed side table .

"You have a crush on Prongs , don't you ? " he sneered, leaning back .

" Oh, is that his nickname? " I said, looking down at the mug in my hand and taking another sip.

"You want to know if you had a crush on him before. " he stated, eyeing me with immense interest.

" I- I guess so."

"Well, red….you were crazy about him in school . You kept trying to get him to pay attention to you but he just wasn't interested."

"Oh ." I said, feeling dejected. "But what happened after school? "

"Well, you guys became good friends and James almost started liking you too…but then you disappeared and since then he- "

"Alice told me he lost his girlfriend." I snapped , my heart beating faster. Is this what they meant when they said they didn't want to overwhelm me? Was James my boyfriend?

"Yes he did. She dumped him for some bad-ass Spanish guy." said Sirius, offering me a plate of brownies.

I grabbed one and took a bite, relishing the yummy,gooey chocolatey taste . "But you said he had just started to like me ! "

"Well, yes . You tried something quite bold with him and he couldn't resist you any longer . He came to me later and told me that he really liked you. That's when the bitch dumped him and you disappeared … now the poor chap is in a mess . " said Sirius, hogging on the brownies. It was unbelievable that he could manage to look so handsome even while eating like a pre-schooler.

"What sort of … bold thing did I do?'' I said, grabbing another brownie. Hey, where did these brownies come from?

" You wore a provocative black corset, fishnet stockings and had a whip in hand . You were in his bedroom, waiting for him to come . "

"What? I … what? " I said, forgetting all about the brownies.

"Don't worry. The girls don't know. Your secret is safe with me . "

"What happened then ?'' I whispered , unable to believe that I could pull off something like that.

"Well, the two of you had sex and then I told you right? "

"Oh… so..what you mean to say is…"

"You gotta do some shopping, red ." said Sirius , leaning closer to me .

"You know what? This is ridiculous!" I said , as I stood up and walked upto the door , opening it .

"Sorry ! " said James as he walked right into me. "Hey Pads, everything alright mate? "

Oh my God… the butterflies were back, my heart was racing again and having him this close to me was making weird stuff happen between my legs.

"Yes. Lils and me were just chatting ."

"Ok , cool . Lily, you want me to show you around the house? " said James, smiling at me .

" Yes, yes. Sure ." I said . We both left the room and I made it a point to glance back at Sirius and give him a smirk.


End file.
